A Hogwart's Tale Part Two
by Miranell
Summary: Draco and Harry had been in love and had it all. But by a stroke of dumb luck they lost it all, including their memories and time together. Now Harry and Draco must relive their lives in order to gain their memories, and their love, back.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me. Used off of the Book series, not the movie. We LOVE the movies, of course. But there is simply so much more in the books.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

**Note:** It says it in the title, but if you don't know it, this is part two to the story we wrote to read part one, follow this link.

.net/s/6109358/1/A_Hogwarts_Tale

A Hogwart's Tale Part Two

Chapter 1

Once upon a time Harry Potter fell in love with Draco Malfoy. They had their ups and downs. But in the end, they were happy together. But through an accident time was reversed. Now neither remembers growing up and falling in love together. They are once again young students, returning for their eighth year. But something is...different... They begin to feel a strange pull towards one another...will they fight it? Or go with it?  
They had been in love. And it had been good, but things happened, a great many things. Now they were back at the start. Now they were Just Potter and Malfoy, arch enemies to the end.

Harry sat back against the window, staring outside at the same familiar passing scenery. "Hm." He muttered. He didn't want to be going to school. He was DONE with this!**  
**"Yes, I know I'm amazing. Yes, I have all year. Ladies, I haven't changed at all, and I'll prove it, when we get to the school." All Draco had done was step out to find the snack cart. He was hungry. And then they were all over him. Females. Unlike his other self, he hadn't spent the time on the streets, but rather, in fancy hotels. He had his parents money, and he was going to spend as much of it as he could. And so far, he hadn't been cut off. That had to be his mothers doings. On the plus side though, everything was brand new, even his trunk, and his things like his hat and scarf. Though he had gone ahead and did something he wasn't sure he liked. He had gone and dyed his hair black. The girls seemed to like it. And they were really all who mattered, right? **  
**Back to the mob. He was slowly inching away, grabbing hold of the door, flinging it open and falling into it, making sure it closed behind him. Girls could be insane! He didn't have time to look around and see who was occupying the room.

Harry looked up as Draco entered the room. And he sort of had to do a double take. He had...black hair? But...no...that couldn't really be him...could it? "Uh...can I...help you?" He asked, tilting his head.

Potter. Of all the bloody compartments the train had to offer, he chose the one occupied by Potter, but not the other two. Strange. But wait, Harry didn't seem to recognize him. This could be fun. Or he could toss himself back to the mob of women. Right. No. "Were you saving these seats for anyone?" He asked softly, keeping his head down, hair in his face, digging through he bag for something that he would never find.

Harry shook his head. "No. Go ahead and take a seat. I just...was looking for some alone time...But I don't mind sharing." He smiled. "I'm sorry...who are you?"

He took a seat, wondering how long it would take Potter to either realize the truth, or to say something that needed a Draco style remark. "I'm new, transferred from Canada..." Oh yeah...Canada, that was a cool place to be... "Anyone I need to watch out for?" Apparently this 'new guy' understood the way bullies worked.

"Peeves. One of our Poltergeists. He can be a real pain sometimes." He shook his head, leaning back. "But really...No there isn't really anyone to watch out for. Not since the death of Voldemort. Most of the jerks have become very laid back."

Laid back? LAID BACK! It was summer vacation. He was enjoying life alone, in posh hotels. Struggling through the pain of essentially being disowned by his father. Shopping and spending money was his relief, for now. He would have to face the events soon. Maybe he'd take up drinking at that point. "What about that...Draco guy? Some girl was saying his name, in tears." Pansy. After he told her he was not sitting with her during this ride.

"Draco Malfoy..." Harry tilted his head thoughtfully, resting it on the window. "...He MIGHT cause you problems. But somewhere inside him is goodness. I've seen it...strangely enough." He shrugged. "So I guess at this point...I don't know."

"He wont be causing me problems...now you on the other hand..." He sighed, and finally looked up at Potter, brushing the hair from his face. The black hair made his skin look even paler then normal, and more like a vampire too. The girls liked it though. "You planning on telling everyone I was a good guy, even though I was just trying to save my own life Potter?"

Harry chuckled. "No." He said, not surprised on who was really here. "But it's the truth. You might have been trying to save only yourself but in the end you had the choice. You had the choice to fight against us. But you didn't."

"I might be a jerk, but I'm not a murderer." He scowled at Potter. Right. Be enemies with Potter, that would help the transition. It would make everything easier. He wasn't a hero, he wasn't a killer, he just did whatever felt right, at the time. And to some that made him a hero, and to others a coward, or a traitor. "Besides, the odds really weren't in my favor."

Harry turned his green eyes on Draco. "I almost died though you know. Twice during that fight. Voldemort could have very easily of won..." Harry shrugged. "I don't really care though."

"Yes well, you didn't die, because you're a lucky git. And you do care, and it's sickening." Draco scowl hadn't left his face. He wanted to leave, he wanted to be alone, probably as much as Potter did. But outside the room was his army of fans. Waiting.

"Malfoy, I really don't care." He gave him a blank look. "You can go be whatever you want to be. A hero, a traitor, a stuck up little Prince Of Slytherin, I really don't care." He closed his eyes, leaning back. "Once upon a time, I might have. But now...eh..."

"Figures, nothing to save the world from now, so you try and pretend like nothing matters. Get over it Potter." The boy was absolutely...aggravating! Draco shouldn't care. But he did. Where would he be without his rival?

Harry raised his head and blinked at him. "What're you...why do you even care?" He asked, confusion on his face. He sighed. "I'm not saying everything else doesn't matter. It does. I'm just...I'm confused...alright."

"And you've been that way since the first year." He smirked, looking up at the roof of the compartment, letting his hair fall back. It wasn't as satisfying as it should be, picking on Potter right now. He wasn't being any fun, at all.

Harry snorted. "Probably. Back then though I knew I had to fight Voldemort, I just didn't know how. And now...now I don't know what to do. I feel guilty for all that has happened to people...but...instead of condemning me...they praise me. I can't understand it."

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." He muttered, and sat up straight. Pulling himself to his feet, he walked right over to Harry, placing one of his legs on either side of Harry's, straddling him, placing his hands on his shoulders, looking down at him. "Shut up and listen. You stopped the Dark Lord, you ended a period of fear and death that started well before either of us were born. People died, that's a simple fact of life, and war. But no one else is going to die now, people can mourn, and put the past behind them, and enjoy the life they have." He shoved away from Harry at this point. "They blame the Death Eaters, the people that worked under Voldemort, they blame Voldemort, not the hero that killed him..."

Harry had ended up staring up at him when he walked over and blinked a few times when he was shoved back. He didn't move from his slouched position. "Huh...well...whether you like it or not now...you're a good guy."

"You're right, I am a good guy, and the girls seem to like it." He smirked and fell back to his seat. "Won't take long to become a bad guy again." Some still thought of him as a bad guy, letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, being a Death Eater, blah blah. There would be suspicions on him forever.

Harry snorted. "Eh, maybe I'll take up a life of crime." He looked out the window again. It was strange, being civil with Draco...it wasn't right. They were supposed to fight. To hate each other! THAT was normal for them. That was what they lived for! ...And yet Harry didn't want to. He felt a strange calmness around the Malfoy boy. And he couldn't explain it. So he decided not to even try. He was content at the moment. He glanced at Draco again. "...Did the mark...ever disappear?"

"You? A criminal?" He chuckled at that idea. Harry was too easy to identify, and not all that sneaky. With mention of the mark, he rubbed his arm. Clearly not a topic of conversation he was comfortable with. "Why?"

Harry shrugged. "I was just curious. I don't know many Death Eaters that won't try to kill me on sight. So I was just wondering if after Voldemort's death...if the mark disappeared or not."

"I honestly don't know." He pulled up his sleeve and looked at his arm. He couldn't see anything. But sometimes he could, sometimes it was a faint outline, sometimes much darker. He couldn't tell if it was really doing that, or if it was just in his head, like he was crazy.

Harry snatched Draco's arm and looked at it. "...Looks clean to me. Veeeeeeeeeeery pale, but free of all evil Dark Marks." He released him sitting back. "You need to get out in to the sun more. I swear, if we go through a tunnel, I'll see you perfectly! Glowing in the dark."

"It comes and goes...I think." He snatched his arm away and rolled down his sleeve. He didn't need the sun, the last thing he needed was to burn, or get skin cancer. "And that's not funny." He was surprised though, that Harry hadn't started making fun on his choice in hair color. He assumed that would have been the first thing.

"Yes it is. You just have no sense of humor for yourself." He shrugged, slouching more in his seat so he could prop his feet on the seat opposite of him, next to Malfoy. "So. Why do you look like an emo?" A muggle word. But he had lived as a muggle for 11 years.

"Because I'm not funny." He glanced at Potter's feet, before looking back at him. "Emo? Try speaking English?" Could be a muggle, he supposed after living with them for so long you picked up the language.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Lets see. In book terms: originally short for emocore, itself a contraction of "emotional hardcore", now usually an abbreviation of "emotional". And you have always been emotional. Since the first time I met you, sitting in that little shop."

"Emotional! I am not!" He got to his feet, just about ready to make a scene. And then it dawned on him. "Shit." He fell back to his seat, so much for proving that one wrong. He pulled out his wand and sighed. "If it'll make you feel better I'll change it back." He muttered a few words, swished his wand, and the spell...fizzled? His hair had turned bright pink. And the fizzle seemed to lock it there, so no matter what he would attempt from this point, the hair would stay that color, until he took the potion to reverse it. Fortunately for Draco, there was no mirror in this compartment, so he couldn't see what he had just done.

"What? No I didn't mean..." He froze, staring at him. Harry made a choking sound and then started cracking up. So much so that he fell out of his seat and onto the floor. He didn't care. He merely held his sides and rolled around, giggling. "Oh...Oh my...Merlin you look so..!" He couldn't even finish it through his laughter.

"That's exactly what you meant." And then there was silence in the compartment, before Harry burst into laughter. "What exactly is so funny Potter!" He demanded, arms crossed. That's when he turned his head, and caught a glimpse of his hair out of the corner of his eye. Pink? No. He was seeing things. Again.

"L-Look!" Harry giggled, pointing at the window. They passed through a dark tunnel, letting him be able to look at himself in the window's reflection.

And if it was possible, Draco Malfoy got paler. And he ran his hand through his hair, watching his reflection do the same. It the the calm, shocked silence coming from him, as reality set in. And then the panicked attempts to reverse it, each being met with a fizzle. "Stop laughing!" He finally snapped, realizing he couldn't reverse it.

"I'm s-sorry!" Harry snorted. "But it...it looks like cotton candy!" Which sent him off into another round of laughter. Finally though, he got himself under control. "Don't you have the reversal potion?"

Now he was pretty sure he _was_ going to be sick. "This one wasn't supposed to need the potion!" He groaned, falling to the seat. That's what he got for trying out new spells. He could already tell this was going to be a great year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me. Used off of the Book series, not the movie. We LOVE the movies, of course. But there is simply so much more in the books.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 2

Harry tilted his head at Draco. "Wait here." He left the room and came back a few minutes later with a flowery pink and green travel bag. He opened it up and pulled out a little jar. He grabbed Malfoy's hand and poured a round jiggly...black thing into his hand. "Work it through your hair. Got it from Hermione. Some stuff she made after going to the Yule ball and straightening her hair, you know. This'll dye it black...but it won't stay. You'll have to go to Madam Pomfrey when we get to the school so she can reverse whatever you did to your hair..."

He whimpered slightly, looking at the jiggly creation. He was normally all to picky about what he put into his hair, and normally would be suspicious getting Potters help, but this was an emergency. So he took the substance and cringed, working it into his hair. He decided the only thing worse then pink was bald, and if he ended up bald he decided he would simply kill Potter. "Better?" He finally squeaked, hopefully.

Harry leaned forward and pushed Draco's hair back, slicking it back, much like how Draco used to wear it as a kid. Harry made a face. "...It's better than pink...but you REALLY need to visit Madam Pomfrey when we get there."

"It's not that bad, is it?" He shoved Harry's hand away, and ran his own hand through his hair. He gave up on that goofy slicked back look years ago.

Harry nodded towards Draco's bags. "You got a mirror in there?" He asked.

"You're kidding right?" Of course Draco had a mirror. And he knew what his hair looked like, he'd been wearing it that way for the last few days. Black at least. Maybe that was why the spell wouldn't be reversed, maybe it was meant to be reversed after a certain period of time.

"Sorry." Harry shrugged sitting back. "I know your Ms. Prim and Proper...Sorry again, I mean MR Prim and Proper." He smirked.

"No, I just like to look good. There is no crime in that." And maybe he was a little more conscious about how he looked this year, he had spent the entire summer fussing over it, spending his families money like it was going out of style.

"Malfoy, I'm not just talking about your hair. Which looks horrendous like this by the way. But still...better than pink." Harry snorted. "I mean everything. Your entire attitude. The way you dress. Even the way you speak. It just screams 'I got money so look at me'. And before you think that's a good thing it makes most people think you're too good to even go to the bathroom in a public place, so you're wearing a diaper underneath all those fancy poofy robes. And I'm quoting a book." He shrugged. "Though it's true. _I_ have a lot of money. My father came from a pure blood line so I have it in me too. And to top it off I'm famous." He made a disgusted face at that. "But even with all that I try to give the impression that I don't need to be coddled. And for the most part it works to get people to leave me alone. Acting like a jerk when you're...well...you, it makes people think temper tantrum."

"Here's the difference between me and you Potter. I don't care. I have money, and I spend it, and I look good. What do you want? Me to change? To be more like you." He chuckled at that thought. "I'm happy with who I am, and until that changes, I'm not changing."

"And what will you do when the money runs out?" He asked, tilting his head. "You're not much of a worker."

Great. Potter was having this chat with him. "I have my ways." He muttered, grabbing his things. Apparently Harry had hit a nerve, and like that, Draco was headed out the door. Running away when faced with something he didn't want to face. He knew the money was going to run out, he figured after Hogwart's his Father would finally cut him off. It wasn't the working thing that bothered him, it was, what kind of work would he do? Nothing caught or held his interest.

Harry watched him leave, and so curled up on his bench and stared ahead. A few minutes later, he was asleep.

And the girls who had been stalking Draco earlier, seemed to back away, sensing his bad mood. That was one thing he apparently still had. Intimidation. Though after searching the train and being unable to find a compartment where he could be alone, he returned to Potter, glad the guy was asleep. He curled up in a corner on the floor, closed his eyes and waited, glad to be alone.

Harry breathed in sharply as they neared the school. But he was still asleep. He saw Voldemort's face. It melted away into Tom Riddle, and down to when he was merely a child. An innocent child screaming in pain as Harry killed him. The Death Eaters in anger surrounded him and as one they launched the killing curse. At that point Harry rolled off of the sleep and onto Draco's lap. He awoke with a start.

Draco was startled as Harry fell right onto his lap. Fantastic. He was going to wrinkle his robes, before he even got to the school. "Don't make yourself at home Potter." Which basically meant, get off.

Harry pushed himself up and fetched his glasses off of Draco's crotch. He put them back on. "You're bony."

"And you're getting a little too personal." He muttered, looking at the Gryffindor boy.

Harry blinked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked in confusion. "How is saying that you're too skinny with no meat or fat on your bones being too personal?" Then he snorted. "Unless you meant that hard on?" Of which there was none. Well...none that he saw or felt anyway.

Draco's eyes bulged out. Hard on! He was not having any kind of problem with one of those at the moment! And yet he felt his face flush, and something like that was hard to hide when ones skin was so pale, so he pulled himself to his feet and turned his head to look out the window. "You're a jerk." He muttered.

Harry pulled himself onto the seat once more and looked up at him. "I apologize. It was a joke." He smiled at him apologetically.

He glanced at Harry, but he didn't believe that it was just a joke. Harry and Draco didn't joke, it wasn't who they were. "You just wanted a reaction, you just have a strange, homosexual way of going about it."

"Yes yes. I long to annoy you." He rolled his eyes. "You took it the wrong way, and then I just had to go along with it." He grinned and stood, reaching into his bag he pulled out his robes. He pulled them on over his head. "We're almost there."

"I noticed." He tended to wait until the last minute to get his robes on. And then he realized that he was was still Head boy, and had to help make sure the bloody students were all ready to go. Bah. He pulled out his own robes, which had been so carefully folded, and slipped them on. And then with a wave of his wand, all the wrinkles were gone. He pulled out the mirror and fixed his hair, and gave a sneer. Perfect. "Just because we shared a compartment, doesn't mean we're friends Potter. I still can't stand you." And with that, he left, again, his bag slung over his shoulder. And with his confidence, the girls came out of their hiding places. He had to admit, the peace and quiet with Harry had been nice.

Harry laughed. "Right back at you." He sat back, shaking his head. Slowly the train began to slow down. He stood, smoothed out his robes, and then left his little room. Pushing through the crowds to the door. He waited until most of the kids got in the carriages so he could have one alone. He was beginning to like his solitude. He climbed in one and shook his head. Since gaining Severus Snape's memories he felt like he might be turning out to be more and more like him...


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me. Used off of the Book series, not the movie. We LOVE the movies, of course. But there is simply so much more in the books.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 3

Somehow they managed to make sure all the students were awake, and in their robes. Already Draco had managed to scare the crap out of no less then four first years. He seemed to have a talent for that. By then end, it came down to, which carriage to take, the one with Pansy, stuffed full of people, or the one with the single shadow. He waved goodbye to Pansy, who pouted, and he boarded the emptier one. And as he took a seat he sighed. "You again?"

Harry looked over. "Hey, I could very easily push you back out so you can ride home with your donkey girlfriend." He smirked and looked out the window. "Enjoy the seat, Malfoy."

He looked back only once, before quickly shutting the door. "You push me out and I'd end up walking." He muttered. There was no way he was riding with Pansy. That girl was unbearable at times. Most of the time actually.

"If you don't like her so much then why stay with her?" Harry asked, tilting his head. "I mean...you're rich enough for any girl. And if you don't want to you money you're...bearable enough...when you're like this anyway."

"I'm not with her! She's like a lost puppy!" He sighed. He had tried telling her it was over, that there was no 'them' but she either didn't care, or couldn't take a hint. "And I am certainly more than...bearable thank you very much"

"Malfoy, I don't think you have a romantic bone in your body. You're the Captain Kirk of the school!" He frowned. "...Muggle show. Um...basically means you're a man whore. Sleeping with just about every female we got."

"Not everyone!" He thought about it. Mostly Slytherin females. There was one Gryffindor girl. Two Ravenclaws. He hadn't slept with or seduced a Hufflepuff! Ha! "I can be romantic too...I just don't need to be, woman simply come flocking." He shrugged. Some guys had it. And he was one of them.

Harry snorted. "They come flocking because of your power and money. Your power has been cut. And your money will soon dwindle. What then?"

"I still have power...I think. And I have until the end of the year to figure out the money!" He was trying not to think about the negative. How at the end of the year he was going to just be a common, average guy.

"Malfoy. You don't. You don't have power." He sighed and looked out the window. He felt pity for Draco. He was going to have to leave everything he knew behind.

"Maybe I don't. But I could still kick you ass..." And maybe Potter was right, maybe he had nothing any more. He was headed into a dark pit of nothing. No power, no fame, no money, no future, no friends. Yup. his life sucked, but for one last year he wanted to pretend he was worth something.

Harry tried to keep a straight face and then laughed. "When have you ever kicked my ass? You mean that train incident? Doesn't count when I'm stuck to begin with."

"It does count." He looked up at Harry. "If I really, really tried, and if I cared enough, I could beat you." Basically he was suggesting he never tried. He silently prayed Harry didn't demolish this last hope of his, the one positive thought he had left to cling to. But knowing Harry, and Draco's ability to hold onto his feelings until it was too late, he was going to kill it.

Harry couldn't explain the urge that came over him. He didn't even try to control himself. He launched himself at Draco, pinning his wrists to the carriage walls, knee at Draco's side, resting against him. "_Draco..._" The name rolled off his tongue like water rolling down a hillside. Smooth and seductive. His eyes were dark as he stared down at him. A slow smirk crossing his face. "There's only one way to handle this. We'll have to have a duel. Again." He smirked.

And in a flash, Draco went from feeling sorry for himself to being pinned against the carriage. And through the fear and uncertainty, it felt...right? He eyes met Harry, but he was silent, and as Harry suggested a duel, Draco was at a loss for words. "I uhh...I dunno...maybe. I..." Finally he stopped trying. Thank goodness they were almost there.

Harry slowly leaned forward, he almost had a dangerous glint in his eyes. "_We could have it just be the two of us..._" He whispered in Draco's ear. Then he moved back, sitting in his seat. He felt dizzy. Why did he do that to Draco? He felt...dirty. Whispering to him like that.

Harry slowly climbed out after him and followed the blazing trail Draco left up into the school. He hoped Draco remembered to go to Madam Pomfrey for his hair...in about half an hour it would turn pink again.

And he was on his way to the hospital wing, not for his hair, but for the nausea from the carriage ordeal, when he was pulled away by McGonagall, because he knew better then to be sneaking off. And so he ended up back in the Great Hall, and would have to endure the entire sorting ceremony, dinner, and then get the students to the common room before he could see Madame Pomfrey. He didn't know his hair was going to go back to that lovely shade of pink. It hadn't crossed his mind.

When Harry sat down he tried to get Draco's attention. Tried to motion for him to leave. But the boy was obviously an idiot. Harry sighed, he had warned him...  
After the first years had been sorted Blaise looked at Draco. "...Your...hair...Why do you have pink streaks in it?"

He was avoiding Harry, even positioned himself so his back was to the Gryffindor boy. He could honestly say he didn't have a clue the guy was trying to tell him something. After the first years were sorted, there were introductions and reminders and rules. Blah blah. "Why does your face have ugly on it?" He snapped back, obviously the Slytherin boy wasn't in a good mood. And then the words hit him. Pink streaks? That was impossible. He had to be bluffing.

Blaise scowled at him, then turned and nudged the person next to him, nodding to Draco's hair. The pink was spreading. They all began stare at him, whispering the word 'pink'.

Pink. That was the word of the day apparently. "Mirror. NOW!" He snapped, and those who knew him, and how much he cared for his hair, hurried to find something reflective. They settled finally on a plate, and by that point it looked like he had black streaks. He paled, this was perfect, at least now he could blame this on someone besides himself. "Potter you're a dead man! You hear me!" And hearing that Potter had caused the pink hair, caused the Gryffindor table to erupt in cheers and high fives. And as everyone saw Draco hair, the noise level rose.  
"SILENCE!" And yet when the Headmistress yelled, you quickly shut up. Draco was still on his feet, glaring at Harry. The Gryffindors were biting their lips, trying to hold back their laughter. "Mister Malfoy, you are excused." And with that Draco took off running, mentally willing himself not to start bawling at the complete embarrassment. She whispered a few words to Poppy, who slipped from the table herself. In short, it was madness.

Harry sat there, with his chin on his hand and his arm propped up on the table. He smirked as he watched Draco run off. _I waaaaaaaarned you._ he thought in a singsong voice. Everyone around him patting him on the back and grinning.

He needed someone to blame. Harry was the perfect target. Plus it covered up his mistake. He was all innocent, and now Harry was the common Slytherin target, and Gryffindor hero. Still. He found his way to the Hospital wing shortly before Madame Pomfrey, and by that point he was completely hysterical, having played the embarrassing scene over and over. She gave him a potion to calm him down, and the potion to fix the hair. And she let Draco know that if he ever needed to talk she was there. Apparently she knew the hysterics were more then just hair related. Since he didn't have much of an appetite left, he hung around the beds in the Hospital wing, he didn't really want to see anyone.

After dinner, using his invisibility cloak, Harry made his way to the Hospital Wing. Draco looked better. Much better. But really tired. He made sure no one was looking and then removed his cloak, standing a few feet from him. "You look much better." He said, folding his cloak in his arms. "Wanted to make sure that goo didn't leave you with any nasty side effects...it was _kinda_ untested."

He was giving them all time, to get settled in, and then he would go back. But apparently he had a visitor. "Go away Potter." He said in frustration, looking away from the boy. nothing else mattered right now, his hair was back to normal.

Harry snorted and moved to stand in front of him. "Whats got you all upset? I TOLD you to go to the Hospital Wing right when we got here. Not my fault you decided not to."

"I tried to!" He spat, glaring at Potter. "Until i was so kindly escorted to the Great Hall by the Headmistress!" He sighed and leaned back, this wasn't Harry's fault, this was that womans fault! Why couldn't she have just let him be?

"And you didn't tell her you had a stomach ache?" He rolled his eyes. "Or that you were ill or something?" He shook his head.

"Do you really think that woman would have given me a chance to tell her?" She would have associated it with nerves, coming back to everyone after last year. Or something. She would have made him wait, there was no way around it.

"She's not as cruel as you think she is. You've just always been on the bad end." He shrugged. "Aren't you gonna head to the dorms?"

McGonagall to Draco was like Snape to Harry. It just wasn't meant to be. "She's a dragon." He muttered, pulling himself to his feet. If Harry was here then dinner was over, which meant the new students would all be sorted out by now. Meaning he didn't have to deal with them. Perfect. "And I was planning on it eventually."

Harry shook his head, moving towards the doors. "I missed that face you know."

"And which one would that be?" He asked, getting to his feet, looking back at the bed he was laying on. He'd have to remember that one next time he got injured, it was actually pretty comfortable.

"Your worried face. I got used to seeing scowling all the time." He chuckled and ducked out the door.

"And that's the only one you're going to see." He growled, chasing Harry out of the Hospital Wing. Once they were out though, they started their separate ways. He was glad to have his hair back to normal.

Harry just laughed and hurried off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me. Used off of the Book series, not the movie. We LOVE the movies, of course. But there is simply so much more in the books.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 4

The next day Harry went to the Slytherin table and slammed a vial down in front of Draco. If Draco was going to blame him for the pink hair then he had to get payback. "Here you go. Madam Pomfrey asked me to give you your balding medication."

Draco looked at the vial for a few seconds in confusion. And yet realization hit him in the form of muffled giggles and snickers. "Nice try Potter, but balding medication isn't blue, maybe you should try harder in potions class." He cast a hard glance around the table, just to shut them up. he was really just talking at this point. So this was how it was going to be, he gives Potter credit for the ultimate prank, and he seeks revenge.

Harry merely grinned more brightly. "And you happen to know what balding potions look like?" He chuckled and walked back to his table.

Draco rolled his eyes. Potter was such a pain in the ass. But it stirred up enough attention at the table, giggles and whispers and whatnot. So much for playing nice, this was war.

Harry went off to potions class, taking a seat by himself near the middle. One table forward was Ron and Hermione. Who apparently seemed to be wanting to eat the others tongue. Harry shuddered and stared at his empty cauldron.

"Weasley. Granger, if you don't mind, some of us just ate." Came Draco's voice from the doorway. There the two Gryffindors were, snogging away. It was disgusting!

They didn't stop making out, even as Hermione flipped him off. Harry snorted, knowing full well that Draco wouldn't know what that hand symbol meant. Harry looked back at him. "That means 'fuck you'."

He looked blankly at the gesture, until Potter filled him in, and a grin spread across his face. "Only in your dreams Granger." Only the first day, and he was certain it was going to be a good year.

She made another hand signal at him. "That means 'asshole'...Hermione you're not helping your case." Harry shook his head and pulled out his potions book.

He just grinned, the entire Slytherin side of the room was smirking. And yet as Draco took his seat, he looked at the front of the room, and he realized something. Snape wasn't going to be there, he wasn't going to come bursting through those doors, handing out assignments like candy. There'd be no whispers about his hair or his mood. There was nothing. Severus Snape was dead. And Draco felt his chest tighten, despite everything, the man had been his Godfather, and a friend. But he was not going to cry. Oh no, not here. Not now. He needed just to keep that cold, emotionless expression he was so good at.

Harry glanced at Draco. His own face went back into its solemn look. He knew what Draco was thinking. The same thing that went through his own head. Snape. But...Snape was there with Harry. In his mind. In all of the memories that Snape had given him. Draco didn't have that luxury.

Draco had memories. But it wasn't the same as having Severus there. He was pretty sure the year was going right to hell if it was Slughorn for another year. He didn't know who had taken the job, he wasn't exactly paying attention last night.

Aaaaaaand...it was Slughorn again. Harry groaned quietly. He liked Slughorn...well...sort of. But the man wanted him as a pendant for a necklace. It made him shudder slightly.

And Draco paled slightly, and let his head hit the desk. Maybe if he looked pale enough Slughorn would think he was sick and send him to the hospital wing. Anything to get away from this class. Slughorn liked Potter, and that didn't make Draco happy.

"Professor! I have a stomach ache. May I be excused?" Harry said, raising his hand. Slughorn looked disappointed.

"Oh...well...Yes, of course." And Harry nearly ran from the classroom. He went out to the lake, taking a seat against the tree.

"Bloody hell potter..." Draco muttered, groaning softly, head still on the desk. Now he definitely wasn't going to leave, it would just be too suspicious. This year was going to suck. Was it even worth it to finish it?

Harry decided, as he began to doze against the tree, that he was going to get out of Potions class. He already got all of the points he needed for it. And he REALLY didn't want to sit with Slughorn again. And Harry dozed.

And as Draco tried to ignore Slughorn, he began to wonder if the N.E.W.T. in Potions class was wroth this. Snape had wanted it, but it was his life, and Snape was dead. And while Slughorn talked Draco tossed around the idea of quitting school all together.

After class Ron and Hermione wondered, asking others where Harry had gone. Harry made it to his next class, with Draco, late. Magical Creatures. He was rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What'd I miss?" He yawned, stepping up next to Draco.

"I'm sure Slughorn would be glad to tell you." Honestly, he had plans on borrowing Pansy's notes that night to figure out what he had missed himself.

"I meant in this class." He yawned again. "I'm quitting _that_ class." He grinned sleepily.

"I'm not telling." Draco was still trying to figure out why he was still in this class himself. Animals hated him. He wasn't going to try and talk Harry out of dropping potions, Hermione would do that later. The more N.E.W.T's you hate, the better it looked when you were applying for those big Ministry jobs.

Todays beast was a Catara. A cat with wings. Basically it was like a regular domesticated house cat, but for the wings and it tended to sing when it was happy. Harry held his cat who was purring.

Draco wasn't simply holding his beast, he was flat out wrestling with it. It wanted to get away, he needed it to stay put. He tried being gentle, talking to it, petting it, scratching under it's chin and behind it's ears. Nothing. He did let go though, finally, with a yelp, the thing took one good swipe at his cheek, enough to draw blood. He hated this class.

"Malfoy...stop." Harry said, chuckling and stepping over to him. "Animals can sense when you're afraid and when you're angry. And stop trying so hard. Here." He nodded to his cats head. "Let it sniff your hand and the slowly pet it."

"I don't need you're help Potter." He growled, and the cat hissed at him. So Draco glared at it and hissed back. "There, how do you like it." The cat had recoiled, but took a few cautious steps closer, and...meowed. So Draco meowed back. And for a good minute they sat there meowing at each other, before the cat wandered right up into his lap and fell asleep. "Told you so." There was the slightest bit of blood from the scratch, but for now, he didn't care.

A few of the students were watching him. Harry snorted and leaned over to Draco. "...You just meowed at a cat...in front of the entire class." He laughed. And more students were watching him. Harry couldn't explain it. He felt...calm around Draco. And he didn't care. He was completely happy this way.

He hadn't even been paying attention to the fact that there were really other people there, watching. "I also hissed at it, and I'm pretty sure I got an 'A'." He smirked, running his hand slowly down the back of the sleeping cat, who was now softly purring while it slept. He glanced up at on of the students who was gawking. "What are you looking at?" He snapped, and the student looked away.

That was when Draco's cat stretched and sat up and began to vocalize. It's song strange, going higher and higher and then suddenly dropping low and then high again. Using notes that a human could never reach. Harry watched with wide eyes. Hagrid came over after the singing was over and patted Draco on the back, nearly sending him flying. "Congratulations Draco! Not many people can get these cats to actually sing!"

Draco cringed at the 'pat' on the back. He was still trying to get over the fact that his cat had been singing. He knew they were supposed to, it's just...why was his singing? Potter's cat seemed happy enough, so did all the other cats. And why had that song been so mesmerizing? "T-Thank you..."

Harry pouted. "That isn't fair." He looked at his own cat who gave a chirping meow. "Oh shut up." He said teasingly. Then he looked at Draco.

Everyone seemed to be trying harder then ever to get their cat to sing, after all, if Draco could do it, why couldn't they? Draco was supposed to be terrible at this class. Draco just supposed him and his animal had an understanding. He might have sounded like an idiot meowing at it, but it had worked. "Don't look at me for help Potter...I don't know what I did."

"You connected with her! She bonded herself to you." Harry looked up at him.

"Bonded?"

"It means she is his and his only. You better take good care o' her." Hagrid said sternly before walking away.

Draco jumped to his feet. "What! Excuse me Professor, But I cannot..." He looked down at the cat, who seemed to fold her wings in and look up at him sadly. And then he was torn, until she gave a soft, sad meow. "Fine! You are kinda cute." He smiled at it and took a seat, the animal almost instantly cheering up. "Now what am I going to name you?" He glanced at Potter and shrugged, this whole situation was crazy.

Harry watched him and then let his cat go. "Awww, it means you have so much love to give!" He chuckled. "So adorable." He lightly patted the cat on the head and stretched. "Nnn, I'm tired."

The cat seemed to scowl at Harry, and Draco laughed. "You're just jealous Potter." He was going through names in his head, nothing seemed right. He was certain by tonight though, he would have a name for his new pet.

"Not really. I had a devoted pet before. It was nice. But I'm not having another one." He shook his head. No one could replace Hedwig. He smiled at the cat. "What're you gonna name her?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. Spike. Spot. Roadkill. Something." He actually had a name in mind. Olivia. Not really a pet name, but they didn't have to be. It seemed pretty. He wanted to see if he was going to come up with something better by the evening. He had to admit, he was pretty excited, this was his first pet. His parents had always been too busy to take care of something, of they were afraid it would trash the house or make noise. But now mother and father weren't around to tell him no.

"Spot? She doesn't even have a spot on her!" He leaned forward, smiling at the cat. "Good little kitten!"

"You object to Spot! Yet you didn't even bat an eye at Roadkill! And you say I'm screwed up." He muttered, chuckling as the cat backed away from Harry. No hissing or clawing, just...caution.

Harry laughed. "Yes well...given your history, especially with animals, I can't help but feel worried for the cat. And think that 'roadkill' might become its name for another reason..." The students were staring again. It was like Harry and Draco were old friends. Just sitting there...chatting...

"What are you saying Potter, that you don't think I can take care of her?" And with that, without thinking, he swung his fist. If they didn't have an audience before then, they had one now.

"...Ow..." Harry lay on the ground with a bloody nose. Hagrid moved over.

"What're you doing? Um...Twenty points..."

"Hagrid. It's alright." Harry sat up. "Just have him take me to the Hospital Wing."

"Right. Do that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me. Used off of the Book series, not the movie. We LOVE the movies, of course. But there is simply so much more in the books.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 5

Draco blinked. He had just punched Harry in the face, and he didn't get detention, or lose any points from his House. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. Sure he had to take Harry to the Hospital wing, but that wasn't bad. So the three of them left, Slyhterin, Gryffindor and cat, and all was well until Minerva found then. "Care to explain what happened Mister Malfoy?" "Potter ran into my fist." He muttered, looking down at the cat, who had her tongue stuck out at the Headmistress. "No. We do that when she turns her back." He hissed in amusement. "And I take it by your grin you thought you got off without punishment. But you will be in detention tonight, with Mister Filch." Draco groaned, yet sure enough, as the Headmistress turned her back, cat and boy stuck their tongues out. "And that earned you one tomorrow with Professor Slughorn." And Draco was left standing there in surprise. She hadn't even turned around, how did she know!

Harry was chuckling quietly as Madam Pomfrey fixed his nose. Once they were alone Harry looked at him. "You HAD to push her..." He shook his head. "Oh. And for my OWN little bit of payback. _Maidaloues_." And Draco was in a french maid's outfit. Harry laughed but slowly stopped. This felt...familiar...

He grumbled the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing. Detention the next two days, great. But Harry found it funny. What happened next however, was not. "A...french maid!" He squeaked, looking down at his clothes. And yet, he felt a certain sense of Deja Vu. Something he couldn't explain. But he knew for a fact he had never been in an outfit like this before.

Harry merely tilted his head at him. "Yeah...but...it doesn't feel...as satisfying..." He shook his head and removed the spell from Draco. "Weird." He sighed sadly. "I thought it'd be more funny. But I feel like I've done that before."

"But you haven't. Right?" Draco seemed a little too quick to ask that question. Maybe he just didn't remember, blocked the traumatizing event from his brain. And what was with them...talking? That wasn't right either.

"Not that I know of." He shrugged. "Don't you think you'd remember something like that?" He smiled, and chuckled. "Though, you DID look good in that. Maybe if we make it shorter..."

"No." Draco snapped, glaring at Harry. "Cast that spell again and it'll be more then your nose that's bleeding..." He thought about the spell Harry used on him in their sixth year, in the bathroom. The one that nearly killed him. He closed his eyes tightly. Not because of the memory of the spell and what happened, but because Snape had been there, and he had been treating the man like garbage that entire year...

"Draco.." Harry said, moving to him. "...You're thinking about Snape aren't you?" He bowed his head. "I'm sorry.."

Anger, fear, hatred, sadness, they all flashed through his eyes as he looked at Potter. "What I'm thinking about Potter, is none of your business." And with that, he scooped up his cat, and stormed off. How the hell did Harry know him so well?

Harry watched him go. He bowed his head. Draco hated him. He had to...because of him Snape was dead. He was used to Draco hating him. Hating him for small reasons. But this...this still hurt Harry. He knew Snape didn't regret saving him all those times. Didn't regret turning against Voldemort. But Harry DID regret it. He regretted hating him for so long when he was good. And he regretted he hadn't been strong enough to save him.

Harry was the bloody hero. He saved the day, beat the Dark Lord, saved hundreds, thousands from death. Sure he lost his parents, almost twenty years ago, what what else did he lose? Nothing. Well...his godfather. Seems they both had something in common. But Draco. He was bad at being good and terrible at being bad. Severus was gone, his father hated him, his mother felt sorry for him, he lost his future, but more importantly, he lost himself. Who was he? He would give anything to be Potter. He had real friends, and a future doing whatever he wanted. He ended up skipping the rest of his classes, wandering out to the Quidditch field, just laying in the middle of the grass. Thinking. Mostly feeling sorry for himself. He hated Hogwarts.

That was about the time that Blaise and Luna Lovegood, for they had secretly been going out since the final battle when he saved her from a stray spell, came up with an idea. They knew their friends were getting along. But they were still having problems. And Luna, being the little Ravenclaw genius she was, found a potion in the restricted section. It was called the Twin Souls potion. She went to Harry, and Blaise went in search of Draco. "THERE you are. I heard you got a new pet. Wanted to see." Blaise went over, inspecting the cat. "What does it do? Here." He handed Draco a flask. He had another in his hand. He opened his own, taking a drink. He made a face and coughed. "You look like you need it. Firewhiskey."

"It's a cat with wings you bloody idiot, what's it look like." Draco's only mistake was trusting anyone in Slytherin. But in a momentary lapse of judgment, and against the words of his Godfather, he opened the flask and drank it down. Probably a little too quickly. He broke out into a coughing fit. "What the hell was that!" It certainly was not firewhiskey.

"Hm? Homemade brand. About twice as strong as the normal stuff." He took a seat on the ground. The potion wouldn't take full effect until around midnight tonight. Long after Harry and Draco were asleep. Oh what a surprise they would be in when they awoke. He lay back on the ground staring up at the sky. "You gonna try out again? For the Quidditch team."

"Doubt it." He was bitter at not being made Captain. They would have a hell of a time finding a new seeker but oh well. It really wasn't his problem. Though he had to admit, when he was out there, and he had an audience, he felt free. Nothing mattered out there. Too bad he wasn't good enough to go pro.

Blaise nodded. "I see. You always seemed to enjoy it. Pity." He sat up. "Maybe the kitty-cat could be Seeker!"

"Just what I need, to be replaced by a cat." He glanced over at Blaise, and then back at the sky. "What are you doing out here...really. I know for a fact you didn't care enough about me just to see how I was doing..."

"I'll stay out here for a few minutes longer..." He didn't care. It wasn't firewhiskey he had drank. And Blaise didn't come all this way to see Draco's new pet, when he could have seen it in the Common Room later. Something was going on.

Blaise sighed. He took the flask back from Draco, pretending to take a drink from it as he walked away. He coughed. "Too strong on the whiskey." He muttered. So he headed back.  
Harry was already in the Great Hall, making faces at the drink he had just been given. "Ugh. Gross." All throughout the meal he began feeling ill. Hot and lightheaded. He left before dinner was over, going to his room and collapsing on the bed.

Draco didn't notice the effects until he sat up. He had assumed he was hot because of the sun, and the dizziness didn't hit him until he sat up. He considered going to the Hospital Wing, but maybe, whatever it was Blaise had given him, would wear off in the morning. It took a while, but somehow he managed to make it to his dorms, immediately collapsing on his bed, with his new pet curled up next to him. He didn't even bother with dinner.

Harry groaned that morning. He actually felt better than he did last night. Rolling over in his over soft silky sheets. ...Wait...silky sheets? Whatever. House elves. He sighed. Classes would have to start soon. Yaaaaay. He rolled over, throwing his hand onto the nightstand next to him, searching for his glasses. All he felt was what felt like either a bottle of cologne...or lube. He shook his head. And finally opened his eyes. He blinked and was startled when the morning blurriness went away. He could see!  
...And what he saw...was a WHOLE LOT of green. TONES of green. Did he sleep all the way until Halloween! Harry pushed himself up, he was in Slytherin robes...in the Slytherin dorm room...and blond hair had fallen in his eyes. "What the-?" Even his voice was different. "...Oh no. No no no no no!" He rolled out of the bed and ran to the mirror. Draco Malfoy was staring out at him.

Draco woke up to...blindness. And pain. He was used to his bed, his sheets, yet he found himself wondering who's bed he passed out in. As he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he found that that task was impossible. And fear begin to creep up into his chest. Reaching towards the nightstand was was met with the feel of glasses, which he slowly put on. What the hell was going on?  
His new sight was met with red and gold and he groaned, where the hell was he? He continued to look around the room, getting up to look around, when he caught his reflection. It was enough to make him actually scream. His reflection showed Harry Potter. And the scream was most certainly not his either. He was going to be sick, and with that he took off to find the bathrooms.

Harry touched his hair. Ultra soft. Nothing like the straggly strands of hair that was his own. He touched his hands, smooth and perfect. He groaned again. "...This sucks." He jumped and stiffened when people came. Slytherins. He watched them suspicously. "You alright Malfoy?" It took Harry a moment to realize they were talking to him. "Um...yes. I'm fine.." He turned and went to Draco's...his bed. He opened the trunk, surprised at the amount of baby shampoo was in there. And everything clean and pressed completely crisply. He mouthed the word 'wow' and grabbed some clothes, shutting the lid and quickly changing. He needed to see if he could find his body. Maybe Draco was there.

"You alright Harry?"

His run to the bathroom was halted, by Weasley. "Yes yes, of course, just surprised me, spider, big spider." And with the Ron seemed to pale, of course Draco knew of the boys fear of spiders. By the time he reached the bathroom, he was feeling better. Though after showing and getting dressed, he was miserable. Harry's war against looking good was a losing battle. His hair was a disaster, his clothes a mess, why would anyone want to go around looking like this? But he needed to play the role of Harry, at least until he figured out where his own body was.

Harry looked silly as Draco. He couldn't stand the feel of tucked in shirts. Granted he really did try. But by the time he reached the Great Hall he had untucked his shirt, his tie was hanging loosely around his neck, and he was getting a red mark on his forehead when he kept rubbing the place where he knew his scar should be. He almost made the mistake of going to his table, before he remembered who he was and took a seat at the Slytherin table. Even there tables were polished brighter than theirs.

Draco had fussed with his image in the mirror far to long. He wanted to wear it the Harry way, but he felt like a slob, but seeing Harry dressed properly wasn't right either. Finally he left his old habits kick in, and he retied Harry's tie and tucked himself in. He walked away, content that he was doing the right thing, but after a few confused looks from the other guys forced a sigh from him. Fine! He untucked himself and made his way down to the Great Hall, taking the long way to the Gryffindor table. By doing so he passed Blaise, and he paused. "You're dead..." He hissed, before taking a seat at the table. He sat alone, really he didn't have anything in common with these other Gyffindors.

Hermione looked at him. "Harry? Are you alright? You look...upset..."

"Kinda like Malfoy. I told you hanging out with him so much was bad for you!" Ron pipped up.

Mudblood and loser alert. "I'm fine, just didn't sleep so well." He glanced over at the Slytherin table where he was sitting, where Harry at him was sitting. And he didn't look happy either. At least that feeling was mutual.

"Perhaps you should go to the Hospital Wing?" Hermione leaned over, placing her hand on his forehead.  
Harry watched intently from the other table. Knowing how this was probably killing Draco. Being touched by someone who wasn't pure blood.

Ew ew ew! Mudblood germs! And in his attempt to get away from the hand, he fell out of his seat onto the floor. "Hospital wing...great idea..." He groaned, trying to get to his feet. Maybe Madam Pomfrey could reverse this.

Harry snorted, causing a few to look at him. Draco Malfoy did not 'snort'. He would snicker, certainly. But never SNORT! He coughed to cover it up and left the Great Hall a few minutes after Draco. Once he was around the corner he took off running, trying to catch up to him. "Malfoy!" Harry called, reaching him and looking a complete mess. clothes untucked and loose. His hair a mess, sticking up all over the place.

He heard his voice calling his name, it was weird. And yet when he turned, he paled. Harry couldn't go around looking like that! Not as Draco Malfoy he couldn't. He grabbed Harry's hand and rubbed it on his forehead. "Mudblood germs." He muttered, before realizing he just put them on his own body now. Ew! But he had enough sense to take off running after to mudblood comment, Harry was protective of his friends. He didn't stop until he reached the Hospital Wing.

Once Draco passed through its doors, Harry tackled him, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. "You don't call her that again!" He snapped.

"And what if I do, maybe I'll just slip next time I'm forced to talk to your irritating friends!" He struggled away, careful not to hurt the body Harry was currently residing in.

Harry crawled up the body under him. Pinning him to the floor. "Then I'll make certain that everyone knows right now that Draco Malfoy is gay. You'll probably get kicked out of school when McGonagall finds out you were having sex with some guy."

"How is having sex with a guy any different then doing it with a girl!" He was smirking, a strange look on Potter's face. "Just make sure it's Blaise you accuse me of being with, if I'm going down, so is he!"

Harry leaned forward, murmuring in his ear. "Whoever said you were going to get to be the guy? No no...you get it up your butt." He tilted his head. "I'm thinking Goyle..."

Gross. That was plain wrong. And Draco went for the punch. Again. He didn't care at this point that he was hurting his own precious body, Potter deserved it. He shoved Harry off, and struggled to get to his feet.

Harry fell back with the punch and then rushed forward again, tackling and clawing at Draco onto a bed. Through the struggling and rolling he ended up on his back, Draco on top pinning him down. He lay there gasping and frowned. ...Why did this feel familiar too? This...position... And why did Harry get a pleasant tingling feeling?

And Draco's eyes met Harry's, and for a moment this, being like this, seemed normal. But it wasn't. He was drawn back to reality by Madam Pomfrey. "Mister Potter! What do you think you're doing!" And it took Draco a moment to realize she was talking to him. When he did, he rolled off Harry, off the bed and onto the floor, landing with a thud. "We have a bit of a problem..." He looked at Harry for the explanation, of course though, he knew the potions that was used by Blaise, but who gave it to Harry? And why?


	6. Chapter 6

**Based on: **A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me. Used off of the Book series, not the movie. We LOVE the movies, of course. But there is simply so much more in the books.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 6

Harry sat up with a groan and raised a hand. "I'm Harry." He said, then he nodded to Draco. "That's Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey was in shock and called up McGonagall, who tested them, asking them questions only Harry or Malfoy would know. And they had no way to reverse it.

"Go on back to class. If this isn't righted in a couple of days we'll take you to Mungos. But seeing as how it doesn't seem to be affecting either of you badly...I believe it's safe to assume you'll be fine. Now. Off to class." McGonagall shooed them.

"Affecting us badly! If you hadn't noticed...I'm POTTER!" But the Headmistress would hear nothing of it. So Draco gave Harry his class schedule, and dreaded the days to come. It wasn't going to be good.

"Be nice to Hermione!" Harry called after him. And then he groaned. He had just gotten OUT of Slughorn's classroom as himself...and now as Malfoy he had to go to it AGAIN! "Can't bloody escape." He muttered to himself.

"Oh! Have fun with my two detentions!" He called back, smirking. Plus he was going to be in trouble for missing the one last night. Ha, sucked to be Potter.

"WHAT?" And then he proceeded to use every form of cussing he knew, as he walked to his next class. He arrived at his class and struggled to pay attention...but it was awfully boring to him. Why was Draco even taking all of these different classes? There was no job that was out there that required these classes. He frowned and grabbed Draco from the shadows of a corner before he could get into the Great Hall for lunch. "You don't know what you want to do after Hogwarts!"

"I do too know!" Draco hissed, looking at Harry. What did it matter anyways if he knew or not? Right, because he walked tall and talked tough, like he had the rest of his life figured out.

Harry rolled his eyes. "And what exactly do you think your job will be?" He shook his head. "Wait here." He muttered. Then he disappeared into the Great Hall, he returned later with a plate over flowing with food and another plate tucked underneath it. "Follow me." He led him outside to the lake. His new favorite spot. He then handed Malfoy the empty plate and motioned for him to start taking food from the big plate. He then pulled out a parchment and quill. "Alright. Lets list your talents. Aside from being able to sneer on cue. ...Don't make my face sneer! It's a horrible look for me."

Draco was kind of shocked, as Harry pulled him out to the lake. He didn't take any of the food, suspicious of what exactly Potter was doing. And when it was discovered that Harry was trying to help him, he did sneer, and he tossed his plate to the ground and got to his feet. "The moment I decide I need your help, I'll ask you." And with that he started to walk away.

Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's robes, then he yanked him back hard. So the guy ended up falling in his lap. Harry wrapped his arms around him calmly, but instead of hugging him, he just picked up his quill and parchment again. "Decision maker." He said, writing it down. He looked Draco up and down. "..." Then he sighed and started writing again. "Fashion sense."

"Let me go you bloody poof!" And with that he managed to struggle free and get to his feet. He didn't walk away yet though. He was miserable, he didn't need Potter's help, why should he have to decide what he wanted to do with the rest of his life right now?

Harry's eyes took on that strange dark look once more. Though on Draco's face it looked almost sinister. He rose from his seated position smooth like a liquid. He stepped forward, backing Draco against the tree. Because of the change in their bodies Harry was now taller than Draco. And he leaned forward over him. "_A poof am I?_" He drawled, licking his lips, Draco now getting to see the full effect Draco himself would give the girls when hitting on them. It was kind of hard to say no to so sexy a face. "_Here I am trying to help you. But if you want a poof I'll be _more _than happy to give you a poof._" A smirk passed over his lips and his hands came to rest on either side of Draco's head. "_You have someone who actually cares about what happens to you. Not your money. Not your title. Nothing but you. Instead of pushing away, you should be happy._" His nose barely brushed against Draco's. Then the light came back in Harry's eyes and he pulled away with a blush and a shake of his head. "Bloody weird." He muttered.

And seeing that look, he had to admit it looked good, though kinda scary, evil. Draco found himself backed against a tree. "I...I don't need someone to care!" He choked out as Harry seemed to go back to normal and back off. He let out a sigh of relief. "Stop interfering where you don't belong." He growled, and took off running. He didn't need Potter.

Harry watched him and sighed. He looked down sadly. Then slowly smirked. Fine. If Draco wasn't going to willingly accept his help then he'd be forced to take it another way.

After dinner, before he could get back to his dorm room, Draco was stopped by McGonagall, who handed him a paper. "These are the classes you need to be taking after you and Mr. Potter switch back."

Draco blinked, looking at the paper. "Why? I'm happy with the courses I have now." They didn't make any sense, some of then he didn't even like! And then it dawned on him. Potter. "I don't know what Potter said, but I will be taking my normal classes..."

"Mr. Potter didn't say anything. I finally got to your paper through the stack of students who turned in the papers saying what they were going to do when they got out of Hogwarts. It's in your handwriting, your signature." She nodded and then smiled, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so happy you chose to follow in Severus Snape's footsteps. He would have been so happy and proud of you. If you pass all of the potions classes, then please know we would be more than happy to hire you as out new Potions Master." Because she REALLY wanted to get rid of Slughorn. It turns out the old man was a pervert. Who tried at every opportunity to catch the female teachers in the nude. Then McGonagall turned and walked away.

"What! I didn't...I never..." He didn't want to be like Severus, he didn't want to be a Potions Professor. Nor did he hand in that stupid paper. Among his things he had started one, about six different times, but none of then were ever finished. Fine, either he pummeled Potter...or failed potions. But that meant he needed Harry to drop the ball. No, he could begin that failures after he got his body back.

He didn't head back to the dorms, not right away. He went for a walk. He wanted to hurt Potter. He wanted to be himself. He was tired of pretending to be Harry.

Harry made his way through the halls, hurrying out the doors and up the walk to the Owlery. He went inside and looked around. He came here a lot. A large part of him still thought Hedwig escaped the blast. That she would come swooping down from the rafters and nip at him for ignoring her or being late. But no large snowy owl was there. A pained look was on his face as he continued staring up.

Past the lake, Harry could be lurking there, instead he found himself back on the Quidditch pitch. Funny, considering he didn't plan on playing that year. He laid on his back, staring up at the sky, he wondered how much longer he was going to have to pretend, before they would be going to Mungo's. He'd rather be there then here.

After a while Harry left the Owlery and began his walk back. It was fall. So the moon was bright, meaning he didn't need to carry a light with him. He stopped, seeing a shadow of a person laying in the middle of the Quidditch field. Dread went through him. Someone was hurt. Perhaps an attack. He started running for the field, he held up his wand, "_Accio Broom!_" And within a few seconds his broom came flying from the school towards him. He caught it and hopped on, flying was faster than running. He flew over to the body and came to a stop when he saw it was his own. "...Malfoy? What're you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." He growled as Potter appeared. "You just can't leave me alone, can you? Can't let me figure out who I am. Instead your faking papers and trying to put me somewhere I don't want to be." He got to his feet. "Stay the hell out of my life."

"How do you know you don't want to be there?" Harry said, shrugging. "Give it a shot. You weren't half bad in Potions. And in fact, Snape never wanted to be in Potions, but he was one of the best teachers we ever had." Harry sighed. "Look, they're going to start bugging you like crazy for you to put down something to study for. Once you get out of here you can go and learn to be something else. A bunch of something elses if you want. But this way they won't get on your case and you won't get stressed out." He wanted to stay out of Draco's life. But he was drawn to him. He couldn't explain it. And as much as he tried internally...he couldn't fight it.

"I'm not stressed, I'm actually quite happy." Every bit of him wanted to beat Potter senseless and leave him on the field to die. But he couldn't. "Don't worry though Potter, I have my ways of cleaning up the mess you're making of my life."

"You're happy now, you won't be by the time Christmas rolls around!" Harry stepped closer to him. "Look, believe it or not I'm trying to help you! Stop fighting everyone who tries to do something nice for you!"

"How do you know! Stop pretending you know me Potter, stop pretending to be my friend..." He closed his eyes. "I don't need you." He didn't need anyone. He was Draco Malfoy, he had his charms and wit, he didn't need friends, friends only let you down.

"I know what the teachers have planned for those who don't fill out the paperwork. And I'm not pretending!" He grabbed Draco's arms. "You might not need me but _I _need _you!_" He stopped and looked at, his hands falling from Draco's arms.

"There's nothing they could have done." And then Harry admitted needing him, and Draco just shook his head, and started to walk off. "You're pathetic Potter."

Harry looked pained and grabbed his broom. He climbed on and flew off, getting back to the castle first. Maybe he was pathetic. He couldn't help it if the only time he felt normal...the only time he wasn't thinking about the pain he felt...was when he was near Draco. He was becoming his drug, numbing the pain. But his drug was just taken from him. So he went off to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Based on: **A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me. Used off of the Book series, not the movie. We LOVE the movies, of course. But there is simply so much more in the books.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 7

The next day Hermione stopped Draco before he could head to breakfast. "Here Harry." She said, handing him a handful of parchment paper. "Notes on the classes you missed with me. And we got a homework assignment on magical algae. But all the information will be in those papers. Let me know if you need any help." She smiled and started off. Then Draco was nearly tackled by Ron.

"Morning." He yawned. "Hey, we don't have classes today and Hagrid wanted to know if we could come by and visit. He says he has a late birthday present for you."

"I uhh...thanks Hermione." He looked at her in surprise. And before he could recover, he was very nearly attacked by Ron. "I suppose so..." He was just trying to be Potter, he wasn't trying to ruin the guys life. Maybe he felt if he would play nice Harry would stay out of his business. But clearly that wasn't working. Today Harry would be serving his detention with Slughorn, and that made him laugh.

Ron nodded. "Good, lets go get some breakfast." He looked back at 'Harry' and grinned. "You thinking about Malfoy in detention?" Ron laughed. "What did he do to make McGonagall so peeved at him?" He asked, leading the way to their table.

"Yeah actually, I am." How did Ron know this? "Guy's stuck with Slughorn, I almost feel sorry for him..." He shrugged. "I heard he was teaching his new pet to make faces behind her back..." It was his attitude that landed him in detention, nothing more. They made their way to the table, and Draco couldn't help but wonder how long this was going to last.

"Really?" Ron snorted and made a face. He took a seat next to Draco. "Maybe all that time you've been spending with him...maybe you're starting to rub off on him."

"Well I for one think that's a good thing!" Hermione said, looking up from her book. "Malfoy is a stuck up prat who wouldn't know how to be decent if his life depended on it!"

Ron leaned close, chuckling to Draco. "She still hasn't gotten over that insult he gave her. ...I should have been the one to punch him." He sighed and then dug into his sausage and eggs.

Hermione gave him a disgusted look, for he looked very much like a pig. "And somehow I fell in love with that..."

Ron looked up, three sausages sticking out of his mouth and scrambled eggs dribbling out a bit. "What?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing." She looked back at Draco. "But really Harry. I don't get why you're hanging out with Malfoy...but...if you are friends with him then we'll try to be nice to him too."

"Speak for yourself! OW!" Hermione kicked him under the table and she glared at him. "I mean yes Harry, I will be the prat's frien-Ow! Stop that!"

"Don't call him a prat."

"YOU called him a prat first!"

Hermione turned to her food, eating it daintily, "Thats not the point."

Draco watched the banter go back and forth, the two of them were loyal, even willing to be nice to their enemy for their friend. And it was weird. "I'm not his friend, he's made it clear he doesn't want or need anyone, and in all honestly, I'm not going to push it." He dug into his own food, slowly though. He hated having to choose his words carefully, having to resist the urge to call Hermione a filthy Mudblood and get over it. He wanted to be himself, even if it meant serving detention with Slughorn.

"So?" They both said at the same time. Hermione sighed and gently touched Draco's hand. "Harry, sometimes the people who act like him are the ones who truly need a friend. I mean, think about it. He grew up with everything. He didn't have to go through any of the hardships that you or any of us did. Because we went through them we sort of became used to them. They were a constant normal thing. But...he doesn't have power. Not anymore. And the rumor is his money is starting to run out. He can't ride on his father's coattails anymore. And one of the few people who I think really understood him...is gone. It has to be tough for him."

Ron stared at her in awe. He blinked a few times. "Blimey. Now you're making me feel bad. If you know him so well why don't you go talk to him?"

Hermione frowned, and grabbed her toast. "What and get jinxed, cursed or worse? No thank you."

What, did the whole bloody school know what was going on in his life right now? "Who cares how tough it is!" He slammed his hands on the table and got to his feet. "He doesn't need friends and pity and people feeling sorry for him. Besides, isn't this what he deserves after all the years of torture he put us through?" Harry's voice was bitter, Draco's own emotions getting through. "Snape's gone, and boo hoo for him, we all lost someone in that fight, it's time he grew up and faced reality..."

The Gryffindor table grew quiet, Hermione and Ron glanced at each other. "Who said anything about feeling sorry for him?" Ron asked, he shook his head and went back to eating.

Hermione gave Draco a small smile. "Harry, we don't feel sorry for him, or pity him. We just can understand what he's going through." She stood. "Come on. Hagrid will cheer you up." And Ron and Hermione led him out of the Great Hall. Ron walked further on ahead and Hermione looked at him. "Harry, are you alright? I mean...you haven't been the same since they died. Hedwig, Dobby, and Lupin I mean." She lowered her gaze. "Hedwig...was your first present, wasn't she? I'm sorry Harry..."

Draco sighed, he was never going to win with these people. They cared too much. The three of them started out of the Great Hall, towards Hagrid's cabin. "I'm alright, just a lot going on I guess..." At least they hadn't said he was acting funny in the last few days. He had to say he was doing a good job playing Harry, even rubbing the scar once in awhile.

"Will you stop doing that?" Hermione said, grabbing his wrist and pulling it away from his scar. "Voldemort's dead. You rubbing that thing keeps making me nervous." Ron was already at Hagrid's door, knocking.

"I can't help it." He muttered, letting Hermione pull his hand away.

The half giant opened it and looked out at them. "Ah! Good ta see you, good ta see you! Come in! Harry!" He clapped a hand on Draco's back, giving him a half hug and trying not to kill him by accidentally smothering him. He had them sitting down with tea and his hard as a rock cookies. Fang lay passed out by the door. Hagrid was standing next to the fire, hunched over. There came muffle grunting whimpering noises and then he turned around, placing a black lab puppy in his arms. He rubbed the back of his head. "I know it's no Sirius but...I thought since you were plannin' on living in that ol' empty house on yer own...you might like some company..."

He looked at Hagrid and entered the house, taking a seat. At least Minerva hadn't told anyone about the switch. And yet, as things progressed and Hagrid showed him the puppy, Draco's stomach turned. Maybe he needed to tell the truth. If he accepted the gift, Harry was going to kill him. Then again, it would be perfect payback for all the things Harry had done to him. "He's perfect Hagrid! Thank you!" He gave that big goofy grin and got down on his feet to pet the puppy.

Ron and Hermione smiled happily. Until the puppy bit Draco, right on the finger. The dog only had soft baby puppy teeth. So the bite didn't hurt. But it was firm.

"Ow! What the..." He drew his hand away and frowned, looking at the dog. Did it know? Draco was, after all, more of a cat person anyways. But surely the stupid mutt couldn't tell he wasn't really Harry Potter.

The puppy sat down and tried to scratch his ears with his back leg but ended up falling over and biting at his own leg. "Hm...maybe he just needs time to get to know you?" Hagrid said, tilting his head.

"Maybe you should keep him here for a few days, seems comfortable enough, and I'll come visit, see if he can't warm up to me in a familiar place." He shrugged, but looked at the dog. Yup, Harry was going to freak.

Hagrid looked a bit sad and nodded. They stayed for a while until finally Hermione led the way back to the school. Ron grinned at Draco. "For once he's given you a gift that isn't half bad!"

"I just...I don't know if I'm ready for a new pet..." He confessed, knowing that was what was going through Harry's mind. You know, hanging out with Ron and Hermione, it wasn't half bad. Of course, they would never be his friends, but in theory, having friends was a good idea, if you could trust them.

Ron's face fell and he looked down, nodding. "Yeah...I understand." He gave him a small smile. "But...maybe this is what you need."

"Perhaps." He left it at that. He wasn't about to decide what it was Harry needed, it wasn't his place. He thought about how upset he was, knowing that Harry was 'doing what was best', and for some reason, he didn't want Potter mad at him.

Ron threw an arm about his shoulders. "Lets head to the Quidditch field! You can hit a couple of beaters at me. After all, I'm going to be your wonderful Keeper again." He grinned.

"You know...Ron." He had wanted more then anything to say Weasley. "I think I'll take a rain check on that." Harry Potter refusing time on the Quidditch field? That was as abnormal as it got. "Did you hear Malfoy got passed up as captain for the team this year?"

Harry, finally free of the detention, made his way slowly outside. He needed a Malfoy spot to sit. He passed Ron and Hermione, making his way toward the Quidditch field.

"He didn't coward out!" He called after Ron, and sighed. "Go back to your bloody mudblood girlfriend" He muttered, crossing his arms and heading towards the lake. It was a Harry place, and it was either there, or the field. And were he to go to the field, right now he'd surely want to play. Maybe he should have taken up Ron's offer.

Harry flopped back onto the crisp grass. He sighed. "This...sucks. I need to get changed back." He mumbled.

Draco wondered how Harry was taking things, they hadn't spoken since that fight. But why did he care about how Harry was doing, what about him! He needed to get back to normal. He had plans, wonderful, perfect plans.

Harry closed his eyes. He wasn't going to try and help Draco anymore. Nor be kind to him. Even though every single strand in his body told him to help him. Be kind to him. But he simply couldn't anymore. Draco was right. You didn't need friends. Ron and Hermione were better off with just each other.

He closed his eyes, for the briefest of moments, and thought about everything he'd learned. Harry had friends, and maybe having a friend or two wasn't that bad. But in Slytherin you couldn't have friends, everyone there was out for themselves, and would stab you in the back in an instant, like Blaise. Pansy was probably the closest thing he had to a friend. But he couldn't seek friendship outside the house, how would that look. And with these thoughts, he dozed off, the sound of the lake soothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Based on: **A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me. Used off of the Book series, not the movie. We LOVE the movies, of course. But there is simply so much more in the books.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 8

When Draco awoke he was still at the lake and Blaise was sitting next to him. "Bout time you woke up." He gave him a smile. "So, how do you like being the famous Harry Potter? Having everything."

He woke up by the lake, and apparently next to Blaise. "You better hope you're a dream..." Draco growled, yet it sounded ridiculous coming out of Potter's mouth. He tackled Blaise, looking him in the eyes. "You find a way to reverse this, and I wont make you suffer..."

Blaise laughed. "Calm down Draco. The potion will wear off in another two days. But you look so adorable all angry." He patted Draco's cheek and then shoved him off of him. "We saw you and Potter becoming friends but still having problems. We did this to help you. Potter sees what it's like to still have people fear and respect you while not having very many friends. And you get to see what you're missing by not trusting anyone."

"Actually Blaise, I trusted you, and believe it or not, if it came down to it, I could have trusted Potter. Now I don't even want to see you, and Potter, well, he's done enough lately to screw up my life. I was happy before you came along." He got to his feet and moved towards the lake. He was pissed.

"Oh get off your high and mighty horse Malfoy." Blaise said, rolling his eyes as he stood and followed him. "You're not better than the rest of us anymore. And for some really strange reason I'm your friend, and even more strange, Harry wants to be yours. We have never tried to betray you. In fact we keep trying to help you!"

"Actually Blaise, I am still better then you, and I always will. I still have money, and power, and a future, and not the future Harry created." He frowned. "Sticking me in this body is no help! And for two more days?" He wanted to punch Blaise. He really did. Bah, who cared what kind of trouble he'd get in. So he did.

Blaise punched him. He was still bigger than Draco. But aside from Harry, almost everyone was bigger than Draco. And with Draco in Harry's body he was REALLY bigger. "Grow up already." He growled.

"I'm not the one playing silly games." He recovered from the punch and swung right back. This wasn't going to end so easily. Though fighting in Harry's body was different, the guy was short. Didn't mean he couldn't land a damn good punch though.

Blaise fell back a step and then flew forward again. Swinging his fist. "Yeah, sure you're not!"

"What the hell do you mean by that." Draco gasped as the punch hit him in the stomach. He hit the ground, but rolled and got back to his feet. A good fight, it was exactly what he needed. Maybe two days in the hospital wing too. He tackled Blaise again.

Blaise rolled with it, flipping Draco over his head and sending him flying a couple of feet. He jumped to his feet. "Have you really looked at yourself lately? What kind of adult doesn't seek help when it's offered to them? Even Snape sought out help!"

"Snape was weak!" He snapped, not even thinking about what he had just said. "Besides, I don't need help!" Everyone was convinced he did, but he was fine. Better then fine. This was what he wanted, free from his fathers influence and constant orders. He groaned and picked himself up, he was not about to give up.

Blaise laughed. "You say that only because he's DEAD! You worshiped him! Followed him around. Or is it because he never told you that he was working against the Dark Lord?" He crossed his arms. "He didn't trust you with this secret."

"You bastard!" And Draco found the strength. This time he had his wand out, and his hand was shaking. As for what was going through his head at the moment, there were a lot of things. Pain, thoughts of murder. He wanted Blaise to die. How dare he speak about Snape in such a way.

Blaise tilted his head at him, looking at him calmly. "If you truly thought he was weak, then why do you get so upset for him?"

"Hey! Stop this!" Harry stepped between then.

Blaise looked away. "Come on Potter. He doesn't want us here."

"You're right, I want you both out of my life!" He snarled, keeping his wand pointed at Blaise. "Cruic..."

And with that he fell to the ground, Luna standing behind him. "Pressure points...he'll be alright soon..." And keeping an eye on Harry, she moved towards Blaise.

Harry looked down at Draco. "I'll get a teacher to get him." He turned and started back to the school, without giving any of them a second glance.  
Blaise sighed and wrapped one arm about Luna. "...Doesn't look like it worked out the way we wanted it to."

Luna smiled softly. "It will..." She looked down at Draco, and then back at Blaise. "They just need time now."

Blaise nodded. He grabbed Draco's arm and began dragging him until Hagrid came and scooped him up.

When Draco awoke he would be alone. Harry refused to care about him anymore. Forcing the feelings away from himself. It was hard and painful. But he was doing it.

Draco did wake up. And he felt like someone pinched him. He was in the hospital wing, and he let out a sigh of relief, at least he could be himself for now, unless Potter's pesky friends showed up. It was strange though, being alone, something he wasn't used to now.

And the one who showed up...Neville. He carried with him a potted plant. He smiled sheepishly at Draco. "H-Hi Harry." He said, setting a orchid on the stand next to him. "I grew this at home. It's supposed to help calm emotions..."

Neville. Of all the lowlifes to possibly walk through that door. "Longbottom! My emotions will be just fine when I get my damn body back, not get out of here! And take you're bloody flower with you!" He was full out yelling. He didn't care that he wasn't being Potter anymore. He wanted this hell to end.

Neville bit his lip, then smack Draco hard on the forehead. "None of us are happy about this you know! But Harry asked us to try and help you. I know you don't like me but...You could at least try too..."

"No! I don't need to pretend to like you!" He picked up the plant and tossed it at Neville, who fortunately caught it. "I'm done pretending, I'm done being nice. I'm tired of Harry and his so called help!" He looked furious, but at the same time he looked ready to cry.

Neville set the plant back down. He pulled Draco out of the bed. He shoved Draco's wand into his hand. "Then do it. Do what you wanted to do!" Neville leaned over him, changing into Harry. "Stop me."

He stumbled backwards, wondering what the hell was going on. He was about to admit himself to Mungo's if this kept up. "Just tell me why you're trying to ruin my life, that's all I want to know. First the potions teacher thing, then getting all buddy with your friends, what else do you have planned to make me life any worse?" He hand was shaking, but his wand was at his side.

Harry shrugged. "Why not? You needed it." And then he was Snape. "Perhaps, Draco, you're not as strong as you led us all to believe. Maybe you should break down. Perhaps even quit. I'm ashamed to even call you my Godson."

"You..." Snapes words stung, and he felt the tears. "You left me with nothing! I admired you, you were my Father when I had none. I trusted you, but you never trusted me!" His wand was up, his grip firm. "Avada Kedavra!" And there was the green light, and then Draco woke up gasping, the tears though, very real.

Poppy came over. "Are you alright dear?" She asked, looking at him in concern. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He rolled off the bed, onto the floor, looking up at Poppy like he was ready to fight. And then he realized who it was, and he relaxed. "I can't do this anymore. I can't be Potter. I'm not even that good at being me!" The tears were still coming, but it was soundless.

Poppy turned away and came back with a potion to calm him down. "Have a seat dear." She took a seat near him on the bed and looked at him. "Tell me. Do you honestly like being alone? Do you truly not like the fact that you have people who want to be near you? Who want to help you?" She handed him a handkerchief.

Draco took the potion. "Not you too..." He muttered. "If I'm alone...there's no one I can let down. And there's no one who wants to be near me, just Potter's friends, who were asked by him to care!" He curled up in a ball on the bed. He didn't want to be having this conversation.

Pomfrey snorted. "Well, with that attitude who would WANT to be near you? You're fighting against something so hard, when you're wanting it so badly. In life there is always the chance that someone will hurt you. But if you hide away in fear, you'll hurt yourself more than you will ever know. You can never let your friends down as long as you try your best. They're trying their best for you." She stood. "Get some more rest dear." She patted his shoulder and left then.

"Seven years in this school without a friend. I'm not starting now..." But he yawned, the woman had at least said one smart thing that day. Rest. Sleep. On Monday he should be back to normal. By monday he needed to decide if he was going to transfer to a new school, or flunk out completely.

Sunday came around. No visit from Harry. Hermione brought him some more notes and breakfast. Ron came by at lunch, also sharing with him his stash of chocolate frogs. Neville brought dinner. None of them stayed long. Just enough time to drop off some things, all giving him wary glances. That night Harry was brought in. To monitor the switch. Already the fever was starting in them. Harry crawled into a bed as far away from Draco as humanly possible in this room and slept. When morning came Harry felt...shorter. Being back in his own body. And sore. Very sore. It seems Draco did not take care of his body. And even after he had fed that cat of his! He rose and grabbed his things, making his way out, past Draco's bed.

Everyone was trying to be nice to him. He was stuck in the Hospital Wing, for fear that he would hurt himself or someone else. Again. And though Harry's friends came and went, not a single of Draco's 'friends' showed up. Probably because they didn't know. Then the fever set in, sometime on sunday. It was familiar, and welcome. And when he woke, he sat up, and he wanted to cry. He was himself. That was about the time Harry was heading out the door. "Go see Hagrid." He said simply, falling back and smirking.

Harry paused for a moment, giving him the coldest, deadest look. "Don't speak to me." He said, and then he turned and continued out the door. Harry was going to give Draco exactly what he wanted. Nothing but bitterness. But still, Harry did head to Hagrid's. Hermione came in a minute or so after Harry left. She noticed his bed empty and then looked at Malfoy. "Ah, good. McGonagall explained everything to us. Here." He dumped a pile of books right onto his crotch. "You're homework and books for your new classes. Oh and that was for turning Harry into a zombie monster." She turned and walked out of the room, knowing that Draco probably had no idea what a zombie was...if he could hear her at all through the pain he would be going through.

He bit his lower lip, as Hermione dumped the books on his crotch. She muttered something about zombies, but he wasn't listening. When finally the pain lessened, he looked at the book titles and laughed, dumping them in the trash on his way out. He wasn't taking these new classes, nor was he going to pass potions. This was who Minerva and Potter wanted him to be, but this wasn't who he wanted to be.

Harry came back with the puppy, who was hopping ahead and then doubling back to him. Harry watched him with a slight smile on his face. He entered the Great Hall, collecting some food for him and the puppy, but ignored his friend's requests to join him. He was already heading back out.

And for Draco, things were back to normal. He cussed Hermione out for her little stunt in the hospital wing, the House was behind him each and every step. He didn't have friends, but he had allies. He had a pet, Olivia, and he had a plan. A terrible plan that would ruin his future, but at least it would be because it was what he chose to do. He glanced at the puppy and smirked, glad Potter accepted it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Based on: **A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me. Used off of the Book series, not the movie. We LOVE the movies, of course. But there is simply so much more in the books.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 9

Harry had his dog for the first period of class. He didn't have it anymore since it was Potions. Slughorn beamed at Draco. "Ah! Draco my boy! So good to see you! You've made quite the improvement, quite the improvement. I'm very proud of you!"

"Yes well, what can I say, I'm a natural." He shrugged. So Potter was trying to help him out in potions too. Too bad he was on a fast track to failure. He would show up to class, he would just fail to turn in assignments, and answer tests wrong. It would be too easy. He wondered also, how long it would take them to realize he was still taking his old classes.

It didn't take long. McGonagall arrived when Draco went to one of his old classes. He grabbed his ear and drug him out of the class and out into the hall. "If you don't want to be a Potions Master then you submit a form for the classes you DO want to take for the career you've taken an interest in. If there isn't any then you take the classes I've already assigned you. And IF you continue acting like a child in this manner, then I will treat you like a child and start taking your things away from you until you can learn to grow up. Starting with your cat. And then your money. And if it still doesn't get through to you then you will have detention every night and your detention will be your classes I've assigned you!" She dropped him off in Slughorn's class.

"You do that. You can't force me to take courses for a career I didn't choose!" He watched her walk away. Fine. She wanted him to take the new classes, he would. And he would flunk each and every one of them. He returned to Slughorn's class, his anger, and his scowl worse then normal. He hated it here, in this school. It wasn't a place of learning, it was a prison. No, prisoners had more freedoms.

And so it began as Harry had said, as it grew closer to Christmas. Everyone, teachers and students, began to bother Draco. Demanding to know what he wanted to do as a career. Especially since it was obvious he didn't want those classes. Every day, each person would ask him, 'What career are you interested in?' 'When are you going to turn in your career paper?'. Christmas break came around and McGonagall had Draco brought to her office. She looked at him sternly. She had taken his cat and his money. She hadn't given him the detention yet though.  
"You never turned in a paper wishing to return home for Christmas Break. And I will not have you staying here. As it is you've royally angered just about every teacher here. So the decision has been made for you. Harry Potter is going to his new home, and it is in need of repair. You WILL help him fix it and you WILL be staying with him during the duration of the Break. And when you return to Hogwarts, you will turn in the new career paper as I said, or I will personally make sure that you pass all your Potion classes with honors. Even if I have to sit there and hold your hand during the whole process. This is not a negotiation. This is not up for debate. This is an order and I will bind you to Mr. Potter with a sticking spell if I must." Professor Flitwick entered and she nodded at him. "Now, Professor Flitwick will be following you to make sure you pack and leave with Mr. Potter." She dismissed him them. It was very clear that McGonagall was beyond pissed. Her vein was throbbing in her temple the entire time. Harry stood at the entry hall doors with his puppy, who was playing with his leash.  
She took his cat, he was alright with that. She took his money, he was used to that too. He was going to the new classes, and he was failing them. And everyday the teachers would bug him about what he wanted to do. He almost considered writing a bogus paper, just to get them off his back.  
Within a few minutes they were outside of Hogsmede, Harry grabbed a corner of Draco's robes, like he really didn't want to touch it, and apparated them to in front of his hidden house. Harry quickly let go of the sleeve and began walking forward to the spot in between the two houses. The area opened up, revealing his hidden house. Harry pulled out a key and unlocked the front door, then entered. Once Draco was inside, and the door was shut, a flying meowing body flew straight into Draco's chest. His cat was here.  
Fine. He would go to Potter's, but he would not help him fix the dump. He had a paper to write. And a lie to create. And he had no idea where to begin. When he entered the house he was greeted by his cat, which he held tightly to his chest. "I'll be...somewhere if you need me..." He grumbled. He just needed time alone. And then he met the wicked woman in the tapestry. Screaming and yelling. And he told her to shut up. And she did, after she realized he was part of the Slytherin side of the Black family. He found an old dusty room, and took a seat among the boxes, petting his cat, listening to her purr and crying. He was tired of this. All of this. So he made a choice. He wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts.

Harry left him alone for about an hour and a half. Then he came into the room and set two bowls in front of him. One contained fish, the other was chicken noodle soup. As well as a can of soda, which he let drop onto the table with a thump. Following him the entire time was the puppy. Harry never spoke to Draco. In fact he hadn't spoken to him since after that morning when they woke up in their own bodies. He wasn't even looking at him. He went upstairs and he could be heard cleaning and moving things the entire time above him.

He ate about half the soup. He wasn't hungry. Though he did drink the soda. And when he could hear Harry cleaning, he slipped downstairs and got rid of the dishes, cleaning them and everything. So this was Harry's place? It was a dump. He looked out the front window, there was a park almost right across the street. And Olivia meowed, pawing at the door. So he grabbed Harry's key and slipped outside, Olivia's wings seeming to disappear into her back. He found a swing, and swung slowly, he was wearing a sweater, but he didn't feel the cold.

Harry didn't seem to notice Draco's disappearance. Or if he did he didn't seem to care. He wasn't there to watch Draco. In reality, the reason why McGonagall sent Draco to stay with Harry was because she was worried about Harry doing something stupid. He had grown quiet and distant from everyone. And when he had said he was going back to his big empty house alone...she had wanted someone to stay there with him. So even though Draco didn't know it, that was why he was there. Harry came outside a while after Draco, letting his puppy run through the park and chase Olivia playfully. Harry watched the puppy like a parent watches their child. His eyes never leaving him. But he didn't stay out long. The puppy was still young, too long in the snow could hurt him. "Sirius." Harry called finally, but his voice was raspy. Like someone who hadn't used it in a while.

Harry eventually joined Draco and Olivia. Ad the two animals played for a while, until Harry called him back. And Draco hardly recognized the voice that came from his mouth. "Good to know you're throwing it all away." He said, not looking at Harry. He should be spending time with his friends, instead he was being a child. But Draco was the one getting yelled at, because Minerva hated him.

Harry ignored him and walked with the puppy back into the house. When Draco finally came back in Harry was covered in dust and one of his hands was bandage. There also came the spicy smell of dinner being made. Which Harry was making by hand. Already the sounds of it sizzling filled the empty house. And once in a while Harry would toss a small piece of meat to Sirius. When Draco and Olivia entered, without looking, he threw a piece back at them for Olivia to catch.

Draco entered the house, with Olivia. The cat happily snatched up the piece of meat, but followed Draco into the living room. He glanced around, to make sure no one was watching, and downed a small dose of a sleeping potion. One he had made himself. And as her curled up on the couch, Olivia hopped onto his chest, curling up into a ball. As Draco fell asleep, not wanting to be a bother to Potter, his feline friend kept watch.

Draco was awoken the next morning to banging. Harry was working again. Draco had also been moved to a bedroom, and his dinner from last night was covered and next to his head. Harry worked nearly all day. This went on for about two days. Harry would stop to make meals but then would go right back to working. Until the day it happened. The hammering was a normal sound now, and then came the sound of splitting wood and a very loud high pitch puppy screech. Then a thump of someone hitting the floor. Followed by silence. When Draco came to check Harry was on his knees, whispering and sniffling at the whimpering puppy that he held in his arms.  
Blood dripped down the front of Harry's shirt. He rocked the puppy gently. "It's okay. It's okay. You'll be alright." He had his face buried in Sirius's stomach, and then he stood slowly. He grabbed a clean rag and pressed it tight against Sirius's leg. Sirius screeched again and struggled to get away.

Banging was the norm. Draco and Harry lived in the same house, but they never spoke. It was like Draco wasn't even there. He did his own dishes, cleaned up after himself. It was almost relaxing listening to the banging, until the screech happened. It wasn't Potter though. He hurried up the stairs, and saw blood. It wasn't Potter's, it was Sirius's. As Potter pressed the rag against the leg, Draco moved in to try and calm him, stroking Sirius's head, scratching behind his ears. He didn't know what else to do.

Harry drew back. "Don't. Compassion is something you show friends." He snapped at him. "You made it clear that friends are for weaklings." He moved past him, hurrying out the door and down the steps.

"I wasn't showing compassion to you. If was for the bloody dog!" Draco grabbed Olivia and they followed after Harry. He was not about to take the blame for Harry being a git.

Harry ignored him and pulled on a coat. He wrapped a towel around Sirius and stepped outside. He began to walk. It took fifteen minutes but Harry found a vet and they took the dog, rushing him to the back. Harry took a seat in the waiting room. He sat there, staring ahead. In front of his eyes he was seeing the puppy dying. Along with the human Sirius...then Hedwig...Dobby...Snape...Dumbledore...everyone he cared for was dying around him. Draco was right. It was better to not have friends.

And Draco followed Harry, watching Harry in the waiting room. "Harry...I know you hate me...and it really is about time, but he's going to be alright..." He was trying this nice thing out again. He sounded weird, coming from him.

Harry glared at him. "Stop it!" He snapped at him. "I'm giving you what you wanted! So stop talking to me!" He growled and looked away, trying to ignore his tears.

"You're giving me what I want, and I'm giving you what you need. Look Potter, do you ever remember me with a friend?" He paused and looked away. "Whenever I think of you, you have Hermione and Ron, Neville and Luna, I could go on. Stop trying to be me, and be you." Apparently he wasn't about to simply shut up.

Harry glared at him. Then the vet came and told him they were keeping Sirius overnight. As Harry and Draco began the walk back Harry was still glaring at him. "Oh yes, I have them. So they can join all the others I've lost! My parents, Hedwig, Dobby, Sirius, Snape, Lupin, Fred, Tonks, Dumbledore...I can continue going on and on!" He snapped. "And look! I kept one friend, a bloody puppy! And now it's dying too! So instead of you acting like you've suddenly grown a conscience, why don't you leave me alone!"

At least Harry was talking, it was a start. "Hermione and Ron are very much alive too. And you're damn dog is going to be alright, but maybe next time you need to be more careful." He sighed. "I might be against the friendship thing, but I know the value of talking to someone..."

Harry drew up beside him, giving him a sneer. "Perhaps I've finally found what it is you despise about them so much." He said. He pulled into a slightly quicker walk, so he was just ahead of him now. He went into the house, showered and changed, and went back to work. Right now moping up the blood from Sirius. He had bought during the summer a muggle cd player, so now it was playing music for him.  
_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Tired of being what you want me to be  
_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Tired of being what you want me to be_

Draco gave Harry one song's worth of space, before going into the room and shutting on the muggle...thing. "They're not so bad though, once you get past Granger being a Mudblood and Weasley being completely useless..." He smirked slightly, leaning against the doorway. "And that sneer...doesn't suit you at all."

Harry stopped and leaned against the mop. "So now that you finally have what you wanted, I'm leaving you alone, you can't stand it?" He couldn't seem to wipe the sneer off his face. "You're not worth it Malfoy. I'm tired of trying to talk to you when you can't give even an ounce of strength back. Go. Away." He turned back, putting the mop aside and picking up his hammer. The room was cold, though that could be because of the big hole in the ceiling where Harry was trying to patch it up.

"I am going away, after this break, until then you're stuck with me." He shrugged and turned from the room, leaving Harry to pout. He was fairly sure he knew where he would be going too, after the holidays.

"Ahhhhh! Showing you're true weak colors!" Harry called after him. He slammed his hammer into the wood, working again.

"Yup, whatever you want to believe."

**To the readers:** Hehe! Well...you all wanted them to talk again...you never said what you wanted them to talk about...Hehe! =^-^=


	10. Chapter 10

**Based on: **A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me. Used off of the Book series, not the movie. We LOVE the movies, of course. But there is simply so much more in the books.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

**Note:** Uwaaah! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was lost in my own writings and then I was sick and there was the holidays... I know I know! No excuses! I shall update now!

Chapter 10

Christmas came around and Harry had been doing his best to avoid Draco. But still they ended up talking a lot. He didn't seem to be swaying in his anger toward Draco. But Christmas morning came...and a present was sitting at the end of Draco's bed, wrapped in bright yellow and red wrapping paper. Inside was a little green collar with a bell for Olivia and a black leather bound book. It was a collection of writings by Snape. His diary over the pass couple of years. Inside was a dedication to both Harry and Draco.

They talked. Harry still hated him, but he was alright with that. He still went out and bought that miserable guy a gift. It seems they were both thinking along the same lines this Christmas. He purchased a nice red collar for Sirius, along with a gold leash. And for Harry himself, a pair of gloves, leather. Warm and the perfect fit. He wrapped it in blue snowflake paper, and it was waiting for Harry in the kitchen.  
When he awoke and saw the gift, a soft smile crossed his face, until he opened the book and saw what it was. Then he felt sick to his stomach. But he flipped through the pages. Why did Potter have this, and why was he giving it to him?

In the beginning was a note to Draco. Apologizing for not telling him everything. And the rest was his story. He had giving Harry some of his memories, he was giving Draco the book. Telling him more about what had happened. Olivia hopped up onto the bed and sniffed at the book and his hand.

And through the tears threatening to fall, he read the pages. He needed Severus, more now then ever, to help him find out who he was, to help him find his path. But Sev wasn't around anymore, and he needed to do what was right for him. And at school, Minerva was smothering him. She only wanted him to pass Potions so he could take Slughorn's place...no one cared what he wanted. He had wrapped his arm around Olivia, pulling her to his chest as he read.

She purred rubbing against him.

Harry awoke, coughing. He refused to sleep in any other room but the room he was working on. So it was always freezing in there. He came down and looked into Draco's room. "Huh." He said. "I thought I got rid of that. Put that together shortly after the train." He shook his head and walked away, coughing.

"Potter!" He got off the bed and stopped at the door, looking down the hall after him. "Thank you." He kind of wished he had something more personal to give to Potter, more meaningful. But he didn't. So he would have to just settle for what he did give him. He returned to the bed and smiled at Olivia, rubbing under her chin, then putting the collar on her. "You're going to drive me crazy with that bell...aren't you?"

Olivia purred and then scratched her ears, causing the bell to jingle. Then she stopped and straightened up. She looked out the door. A few seconds later there was a crash downstairs. Olivia meowed and jumped off the bed. Harry lay collapsed on the floor in the kitchen, the broken dish a few feet away. The present was opened and sitting on the other side of the table. He had been in the process of making breakfast. The eggs were starting to burn.

"Really Potter, must you always be so loud?" Draco pulled himself from the bed and started downstairs. The sight before him was...confusing. Harry was on the ground, the present was open and breakfast was burning. So carefully he stepped around the glass and pulled the pan with the eggs off the burner. Then he moved to Harry's side, looking for any injury, anything that could explain what had just happened.

Sweat glistened on his forehead and he opened his eyes a bit. "Water...Thirsty..." Then he rolled onto his side, curling slightly with his hand over his mouth as he coughed. Fever raging through him.

Draco moved quickly, grabbing a glass and filling it with water and handing it to Harry. The idiot had managed to make himself sick, probably from sleeping in that room. It was freezing in there. He grabbed a towel and soaked it in cold water. Wringing it out, he dabbed the sweat away, while he guided Harry to drink the water, pouring the tiniest amount into his mouth at a time.

Harry drank, coughed, and drank again. He shivered, his body instinctively curled towards Draco and his warmth. He held onto him with a weak grip.

And for a moment, Draco was actually worried for someone other them himself. Only when the cloth on Harry's forehead grew warm, did he make a choice. "I need to get you to a hospital..." He was not doctor, he didn't know how to handle this. This wasn't just your average fever.

Harry whimpered, holding onto him. He slowly looked up at him. "Muggle...hospital...one mile." He said. "Floo powder...mungos?" He blinked up at him and shivered.

"Mungo's you idiot. Stop worrying." He scooped Harry up in his arms and headed to the fireplace.

Harry's head came to rest on his shoulder and his eyes closed. Slowly his breathing became raggedy and his heat soaked into Draco's shoulder. As soon as he stepped out the nurses were surprised to see him and Harry together. They took Harry though. And within a half hour they told him he could see him.

"A case of pneumonia. He'll be fine in a day or so. You can take him home tonight. He needs to rest in a warm room with as few air currents as possible. We'll give you some potions to give him."

Draco picked up on the nurses surprise, but no one said anything about it. After he was told he could see him, he ran his hand through Harry's hair, the guy looked so fragile like this. "Thank you." He said to the nurse, turning his attention from Harry for a moment.

Harry groaned and nuzzled his head against Draco's hand. He sighed softly. The nurse nodded and came back later with a bag of potions which she helped him put over his head. They used a spell to lift Harry out of the bed and take him to the fireplace. "Good luck."

"I don't need luck." He smirked, and winked at the really cute nurse, before returning to Harry's place. He laid Harry in the bed he had been using. He knew for a fact the room was warm, and it had a fireplace, should it get cold. Draco took a blanket and tucked Harry in. And for now, Draco didn't care that they had been fighting. Right now Harry needed someone.

Harry whimpered quietly, shivering as he was laid in the cool sheets. He rolled over and coughed. Olivia sat on the floor. She mewled quietly and scratched behind his ears.

"God Potter, you're pathetic when you're sick." He grinned though, and glanced at Olivia. "You wanna go find the dog?" He muttered, Sirius would help keep Harry warm! Cause Draco sure as hell wasn't crawling into that bed with him. So he trusted Harry enough in his sickened state to leave him alone for a little while. There was a glass of water by the bed, in case he needed it, and had the strength to get it.

The vets were pleased to see Draco that night. They handed him the wriggling puppy. Sirius's leg was bandaged, and he was more than happy to lick Draco's face as he carried him out into the cold. He nipped playfully at his jaw.

The puppy was more then happy to see him, squirming and licking his face. At least it was past the point of biting him. He carried Sirius all the way up to the room Harry was in, that was when the dog finally struggled free.

Sirius hobbled over to Harry and struggled but finally pulled itself onto the bed. He licked his still sleeping face. "Nnn...not now..." He mumbled. So Sirius went over, turned in a circle, and curled up against Harry's stomach.

Harry forced his eyes open a while later and sat up. His fever had risen in his sleep and he went walking. Searching out Draco.

Draco was in the living room, and as Olivia shot down the stairs past Harry and to Draco's side, meowing, the Slytherin boy got to his feet. Olivia was up there keeping an eye on Potter, so he could get a bit of rest himself. Sleeping on a couch wasn't something he was used to, but it was only for a few days. He awoke to Olivia jumping on her chest, and he groaned.  
He met Potter about half way. "Back to bed." He ordered. And he had Olivia's collar in hand. "If you need something, ring the bell." And he forced it into Potter's hand.

Harry looked at the collar and slowly turned his head to look at Draco. But his eyes were unfocused. "I'm sorry." He croaked out. He moved forward and wrapped one arm about Draco's shoulders, the other moving up and cradling the back of the Slytherin's head. "I'm sorry. If I had been stronger you wouldn't have died." He gripped him tighter. "I'm sorry."

"You'd like it if I was dead..." Draco muttered, releasing himself from Harry's grip, and guiding him back towards his room. Back to the bed and the potions. Clearly Potter was hallucinating, and he didn't want to imagine who Harry thought he was right about now.

Harry drank the potion but it would still be a while before his fever decreased. He gripped Draco's arm and he looked at him worriedly. "Please...don't leave...if you leave..they'll kill you again...please..." He begged him. Panic starting to cross his face.

"Who's going to kill me?" He might as well try and figure out who, in Harry's mind he was right about now. It was the only interesting thing to do around this place. Play games with the sick guys mind.

"Voldemort...death eaters...and...and HER. She killed others...she doesn't like you...But...But I'll protect you this time." He started to sit up. "Must fortify the house."

"Don't worry Potter...I'm not going anywhere." He took a seat at the end of the bed. At least until Harry fell back asleep. Until then he would be patient.

Harry smiled. "Maybe...maybe I'll rest for a bit...you'll wake me though if they come!" He looked at him desperately before lowering himself back down. His hand slid down Draco's arm to clutched at his hand. His eyes slowly began to slid close. "I'm cold..." He murmured and finally, he was asleep again.

And as Potter drifted back to sleep, Draco released his hand and made sure he was covered with a blanket. He grabbed a big comfy chair from one of the other rooms, moving it into this one, and he grabbed a cold clothe, dabbing away the sweat again. He couldn't believe he was playing nurse...to Potter none the less.


	11. Chapter 11

**Based on: **A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me. Used off of the Book series, not the movie. We LOVE the movies, of course. But there is simply so much more in the books.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 11

Harry slept most of the night, but awoke early again, hallucinating it seemed once more. He moved over and climbed on top of Draco's lap. He pressed his hot lips to Draco's forehead to wake him up. He smiled at him kindly. "I never stopped loving you." He said quietly. "Even after all this...even though you don't remember it...I still love you." He pressed his forehead against Draco's. "Please remember soon. I need you."

Draco stirred and looked up at Harry. Love! Hahaha...no. Potter didn't love him. More hallucinations. Yeah. But why did he get this warm fuzzy feeling hearing Harry say that? He hated Harry! "Alright, back in bed you!" He pushed the guy off him, and back into bed.

But before Draco could get away with leaving Harry in the bed alone, Harry's hand flew out and grabbed the back of Draco's head. He pulled him down so their lips crashed together. Harry's hot and needy. But he released him still and fell back. "Love you..." He murmured before letting his eyes close. Then they opened again. "Is there anything to eat?"

Draco handed Harry the potion. "Drink this...I'll go make you some soup or something..." His hand was shaking, but why. It was just a kiss, just harry trying to get to him. Right?

Harry did as he was told and propped his pillows up. He was half dozing when Draco returned. Sirius was stretched out on his back on Harry's legs. But he rolled over as Draco came back and gave a bark, followed by a whimper. He needed to go out.

Soup. Yeah right. Somehow he survived, and let the bowl cool a bit before bringing it up to Harry. "Please tell me you can feed yourself..." He glanced at Sirius and sighed.

"I'm fine." He coughed. "Just got a bit of a cough." He looked up at Draco and frowned, he gave the bowl a cautious look. "What did you make and what's with that look?" The medicine was working. It brought down his fever enough to where he seemed semi-normal.

"It's chicken noodle soup. It came from a can in the cupboard. And might I add, can openers are the worst invention. Ever. And no, I didn't poison it." He was glad to have Harry back to normal. Mostly. "Just eat, I'll be back." And with another sigh he scooped Sirius up and took him downstairs, and outside.

Harry watched him leave and slowly ate the soup. It didn't TASTE like it was poisoned...

Sirius hobbled around happily in the snow. Pausing to use the bathroom and then mark trees before finally giving a weak chase after Olivia. He barked happily. However, without his collar and leash on yet, he was very nearly taken by a couple of kids who scooped him up.

Draco however, was paying attention, and after throwing some well placed threats their way, they scurried off, and Draco scooped Sirius into his arms. "Bloody Muggles." He muttered, bringing Sirius back inside now his business was done. Now back to Potter, this was becoming a pain in the butt, he couldn't wait for Harry to get better, so they could go back to hating each other.

Harry looked up at him sleepily, having finished the soup. "...Why're you being nice to me?" he asked with a yawn. He was snuggling back into the pillow, but forced his eyes to stay open and trained on Draco.

"Because who would I fight with if you were dead?" He took the bowl and helped Sirius back onto the bed. "Get some rest."

"Doesn't explain anything." He grumbled, but then he fell asleep. He talked in his sleep. Mumbling Draco's name and whimpering as his fever continued. But after another day it finally broke. He was still weak but he climbed out of the bed, covered the sleeping Draco up and stripped the bed. He tossed the sweaty sheets into the laundry room and flicked his wand at them, making them clean themselves. Then he went up and showered. He felt a bit better now. Weak and light headed, but better. He put the collar on Sirius that Draco had bought him and went back to work in his room.

The instant Draco heard the first sounds of Harry working, he jumped to his feet. Was the guy really that stupid? He ran to the room and pulled Potter out and into the hall. "Don't you even think about it! Is stupidity normal for you Potter?" He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, concern clear on his face. "You need to rest."

Harry blinked up at him and shook his head. "I'm fine now. Look." He took Draco's hand and pressed it onto his forehead. "See? Cool to the touch. I'm just a little tired. But I'm almost finished with the bedroom."

"I don't care!" Draco exclaimed, looking at Harry. "Just because you feel better right now, doesn't mean you are better. Give it a day or two..." He wouldn't argue about this.

Harry was a bit taken aback. "You know, I don't get you. First you are out for blood, then you treat me like crap, now suddenly you're being nice to me? Why? I tried the whole being nice thing to you. And the friendship, and you basically turned me into THIS! So why now?"

"That's part of my charm, you'll never understand me." He smirked slightly, and then sighed. "Look Potter, I'm stuck in this bloody house, and you're my only company besides a cat and a dog. Talking to animals makes one crazy, talking to you just means I'm desperate." And again, the smirk.

"Ah, I'd prefer you to be crazy." He turned to go into the room again. "The sooner I get this done the sooner you get your room back."

Draco grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, forcing him against the wall. "I thought I told you, you're not going back there." He hissed, moving his lips very close to Harry's ear.

Harry's lips parted in a gasp and he froze. Pleasant little shivers ran through him, though he couldn't understand why. He hated Draco, for turning him into...something else. And yet his body wanted nothing more than to relax into Draco's arms. That thought alone sent fear through him. He felt it coming on again. The strange thing that took over when he was near Draco. The side that wanted to taste and tease him. "_And how will you stop me? Keep your body pressed firmly against mine right here?_"

Draco's smirk never faded, even as he realized he didn't mind being like this, this close to Potter. "You're going to rest, I'm going to finish the room." He didn't realize how ridiculous that sounded, Draco Malfoy...do actual physical work? But he pulled Potter back into the bedroom Harry had given him, clearly he was determined to do this.

"But-yipe!" He nearly tripped at the sudden pull. Harry blinked at him. He couldn't hide the surprise on his face. "You...You're going to...?" He was a little worried as to what Draco would do to it. The guy liked fancy things. What if he decided to...improve on it?

"Yes. I'm going to fix it, and you're going to rest, and you're going to stay away from that room until I'm done." He looked at Harry carefully, this was no joke. This couldn't be too hard.

Harry stared at him and sighed. "Alright. Alright." He was too weak to argue with him, and had no strength to put up a fight. Much less keep swinging a hammer. He remade the bed with new sheets real quick and climbed into bed. He lay back against the pillows. "I'm resting."

"Good." He glanced at the two pets. "You two make sure he stays here." And with that he slipped away, back to the room that had been Harry's focus since they got here. He locked the door, at least this way he'd know if Harry tried to get in, and then he got to work, first looking over at what had already been done, getting an idea of what to do next.

Harry half dozed. In and out a bit. Then around lunch he finally opened his eyes and stretched. He looked at his two body guards. "I'm hungry." He told them. And they looked at him like he was an idiot. He chuckled and picked up Sirius. "Come on. Lets go get some lunch. I promise, I'll go right back to bed afterwards." He struggled a bit but finally got his legs out from under Olivia. He then went downstairs. He made turkey sandwiches for him and Draco, and fed both animals. But now they needed to go outside. Harry looked up the stairs to where Draco would be, working on the bedroom. Then back at the animals. "We'll make it quick." He said, then he bundled himself up. Thick pants, thick coat. Scarf and a wool knit hat and gloves. He put the leash on Sirius and took them outside. They were only out for a minute or two. Harry kept his nose and mouth covered by the scarf. He came back in and carried Draco's tray upstairs...still dressed for the outside. He tried the door and found it was locked. He thought about opening it magically but...Draco might get angry, so he knocked instead.

Following the knock came another bang, followed by a string of very foul words, and the the sound of the hammer hitting the ground. Draco moved to the door, Potter better have a good reason for bugging him. He opened the door and poked his head out, carefully hiding the hand that was wrapped in a bandage. Apparently he was clumsy when it came to tools, and nails...and wood.

Harry gave him a shocked look under the scarf, which meant it was only in the eyes. "Mmm nmnm?" He muffled out, he was starting to create a tiny puddle. He reached up and pulled his scarf down a bit. "You okay?" He asked again. Then held up the tray. "Brought you some lunch."

He grabbed the plate instinctively with both hands. "Yeah, I'm fine." There was the slightest bit of pain in his tone, but he was really alright. "You should go get changed..." roasting to death wasn't going to help either.

"Yeah yeah." He pulled his hat off and shook some of the snow out of it. "I'm going." He went back into Draco's bedroom, pulling off the jacket and scarf. He shivered a bit, and quickly kicked off his wet shoes and socks before undoing his pants.

He grabbed the plate and returned to the room. His hand was starting to bleed through the bandages, and he sighed. First he slices himself open, then, once he thought he was better, he goes ahead and hits himself with a hammer, this wasn't his day. But he was making progress...slowly. He took a seat of the ground, and began to eat.

Warm and fed, Harry fell asleep again. But now he finally had dreams. Strange dreams. He dreamnt he was on the train with Draco. But...the whole conversation and the way it all happened..was different. In it Harry was tired...no...exhausted. And Draco looked as if he had been living on the streets. They talked. Harry and him passed Firewhiskey back and forth. They became friends. And then...Draco went to Drumstrang. And Harry was left to wallow in his despair. He awoke with a start, gasping quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Based on: **A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me. Used off of the Book series, not the movie. We LOVE the movies, of course. But there is simply so much more in the books.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 12

The room was warmer then when he started, probably because the hole was almost completely closed mow. And Draco had to admit, he wasn't doing too bad of a job. Except he was sweaty and dirty, but he needed to prove he could do this. Not to Potter, but to himself. His hand stung, but he was forcing himself to ignore it. He glanced around the room, once the hole was fixed, a bit of cleaning and the place would be one hundred percent better.

Harry climbed out of bed, used the bathroom and went to his bedroom. He knocked on the door. "Draco? How's it coming?" He didn't even realize that he had called him Draco. He had done it when he wasn't himself, but fully awake and in control of his body...no.

"Fine." He called back. With a wave of his wand, he unlocked the door. "You can come in Harry." The room was much warmer now, Draco had seen to it. He still wasn't going to let Harry work, but at least he could show the guy he had no need to worry. Wait...had he just called him..Harry?

Harry stared at the doorknob. He had called Malfoy, Draco. And Draco had called him Harry. He shook his head, hiding his surprise. But it came right back as he opened the door and saw the room. He stared around in shock. The room was warm too. Harry looked at Draco. "You did it!"

"Did you ever had any doubt?" He smirked. "Draco Malfoy can do anything he puts his mind to." Then again, Harry had done most of the work, but he had to say, he was fairly sure he'd never worked so hard in his life. No job was worth losing blood over, that was for sure. At least the pain stopped in his hand after he retied the bandage. A little more pressure helped.

Harry looked over and saw his hand. "You're hurt!" He went over and grabbed his wrist, looking at it. He shook his head. "Come on." He pulled him to the bathroom and turned on the water, then began to untie the bandage. "Alright, hold still." He said, pulled the last of the layers away. He winced when he saw it. "Blimey...if you had hurt yourself you should have stopped." He then began to gently clean the wound. He re-bandaged it with some medicine. "There. That should take care of any infections."

"That's amusing coming from you, the guy who tried to kill himself up there..." Harry made himself sick, Draco got a little cut, it was nothing. "At least it's done right? And you're feeling better I see?" He knew Harry was probably a little better, though not one hundred percent, not yet at least.

Harry nodded and finished tying the bandage. "Yeah." He finally released the hand and sighed. He had to say it. "...Thank you...for taking care of me." He moved out of the bathroom and away from Draco lest he do something crazy, like hug him.

Now it was Draco's turn, to say something nice. "Thanks for...showing me having a friend doesn't completely suck...but no, I wont be your friend." He smirked slightly. Even when they hated each other, and were bickering, Draco had felt something, a connection, friendship.

Harry spun around to him. Eyes dark. "_Who said anything about being friends? When there's so much more..._" He flew forward and slammed his hand down on the wall next to Draco's head. "_Wake. Up!_" He growled at him. His face turned pained and desperate. "_I don't want to remember if I can't have you! It's like a second chance! So wake up!_" He bowed his head. "_Remember me._"

Draco ducked away, backing away from Potter slowly. "I - I think you need to lay down..." He was watching Potter carefully, much like you'd treat a wild animal, slow, gentle, non threatening. He had no idea what his...friend was talking about. Remember what?

"_Draco..._" He reached out to him slowly. Then drew his hand back. He stepped away. "_It's useless, isn't __it. You're not going to remember. I wanted to desperately to remember...so I did. But...things went better for you this time...so you don't want to remember...do you?_" He sighed, burying his face in one of his hands.

"What am I supposed to remember Potter!" He was confused, was there more to this then he thought? Maybe it had something to do with the feelings, or the constant dream of Durmstrang whenever he wanted to get away.

"_Everything!_" He threw his hand down and looked at him. "_Everything._" He whispered. He leaned against the wall and slid down to sit. "_Us. How we became friends, and you left me to go to Drumstrang. Then you came back and Ginny attacking us. How we fell in love. You became the Potions Master and me the new DADA teacher. Teddy messing it all up!_"

"What are you talking about Potter...I'm not going to Durmstrang, nor have I ever been...Ginny doesn't have the ability to be evil and..." And then the love comment sunk in. Harry and him? No. Wasn't possible. So he did the only thing that made sense. "You should lay down, you're hallucinating again." And he turned from the room, and once he was out of sight he ran, right out the door, to the park. He didn't bother with a coat, he just needed space. Air.

Harry watched him go and his eyes went back to normal. He shook his head, trying to clear it. What the hell was wrong with him? He and Draco were not and had never been in love! It was just...WRONG! But why did he feel such a sense of loss when Draco ran from him. An emptiness because Draco didn't share these strange memories... Harry stood and went to his room. He grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote Draco a note, before he grabbed some floo and left...to Mungos.

The note, when Draco came back, was laying on Draco's bed.  
Draco,  
Obviously something is seriously wrong with me. Ever since we got back to school and we saw each other on the train...it was like...something was trying to break free in me. It feels like something I've forgotten. And then..after hearing myself talk so often in such a strange way...with memories that aren't mine...I've gone to Saint Mungos. Perhaps they can figure out what's wrong with me. But I don't know how long I'll be there. Can you please take care of Sirius? Or give him to Ron and Hermione for them to take care of. Sorry for all the trouble I've caused you.  
Harry

When he returned, Sirius looked sad, and there was a note on his bed. From Harry. "The only thing wrong with you is that you're an idiot..." He muttered, crumpling the note and tossing it across the room. He knew Harry's friends would be at Weasley's, so he sucked it up and took the dog there. He also explained where Harry was, before leaving. Maybe they could visit him and snap him out of it.

He wasn't planning on returning to the house, he had somewhere's else in mind. And it wasn't Hogwart's either, he had given up on that place too. He was on, what some might call, a soul search, to find himself.

Harry was perfectly and completely, for all intents and purposes, sane. As far as they could tell, he was suffering from Time-Warp syndrome. A few others had it too. Ginny Weasley for one. But what it meant was that they were getting flashes of another life. Someone had rewound time and they were seeing what had happened before. In some cases, when the symptoms were small, they could erase what they had seen and all would be well. But with cases like Harry's...they had to wait for it to run it's course. One of three things would happen to him in the end. The worst case scenario: Harry would become insane. Another case would be that he was taken over by his former life. And the best case: He learns to cope with it.

Draco found himself at Severus' house, and he lived there, even after school started. Something told him it was the best place he had to find himself, yet as he slept, every night, the dreams changed of Durmstrang to him as a Potion's Professor, like Harry had said. It must have been because of what Harry said. He was fighting off the nagging feelings during the day, but he couldn't stop his dreams at night. He was going through Snape's things. Notebooks, textbooks, yet he found himself drawn to the ones about potions, with no explanation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Based on: **A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me. Used off of the Book series, not the movie. We LOVE the movies, of course. But there is simply so much more in the books.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 13

Months began to pass. And Harry's former soul became one with his current. He had both sets of memories now. His own current ones. And his past. But his past seemed to now be the more dominant. So, Harry checked himself out of Mungos and went in search of Draco. But he didn't know where to start. He collected Sirius...and disappeared from the view of the world. Days turned to weeks. Weeks to months. And months turned into four years. Harry had a thick beard now. He looked very much like a vagabond. He had decided this time around to not adopt Teddy. Perhaps they could avoid a repeat of history...should he ever find Draco.  
Sirius was full grown now. And he loped ahead of Harry, sniffing out for Draco. Harry carried with him a single clothe that he had stolen from Draco's old family home. And he was using Sirius to find him, since tracking spells didn't seem to work. His legs, ankles and feet hurt. He wanted to sit down. But walking through the dark rainy streets of London...he felt he was close. He HAD to be.

Draco never did return to Hogwarts. Between Christmas and the end of the year, he lived in Snape's house, studying his books. Severus knew he would be there, at one point, and had instructions for him. Make a potion, not because he needed to, but because he wanted to. And Draco stared long and hard at these instructions. Why would he want to make one, for the sake of making one? And then one day, weeks after the note was found, boredom kicked in and a potion Draco did make. He picked it from memory, and as he gathered the ingredients and mixed them all together, he found that, without the pressure of a teacher watching, or the threat of Neville blowing the classroom up, this was actually fun. And so began his journey, of discovering the passion.  
He did write his N.E.. Just not at Hogwarts. He went to Durmstrang, they understood him and his unique situation, and they allowed him to write the tests and graduate there. And he scored the highest mark on the Potion's test since Severus himself took the exam. He was even accepted by the Ministry to go for Auror training. And he did well, until an assignment almost got him killed, and maybe it was the coward in him, but he wasn't ready to die like that. He tried Professional Quidditch, that didn't work out. Even taught Potions at Durmstrang for a year, to cover the current teachers maternity leave. When that ended, he tried Muggle jobs, a few months at McDonalds, he tried working at a mens clothing store, nothing seemed to work. Plus he was still getting the dreams, and memories, though with a potion that he managed to create, the memories were manageable, currently he was living with the current ones, and the past, not sure of what to do or think about them. For four years he dealt with the memories, along with jumping from job to job.  
He was living in a small basement suite in London when he finally caught his break. He had long since gathered all of Sev's books and notes, cauldrons, even his old hat. To Draco, these things meant something. He was working some dead end muggle job at a convenience store, but he had finally got the nerve to send out the letter for the job he seemed destined for. The day he got a reply, he was outside, with Olivia. It was dark, and rainy, but for some reason, the cat wanted to be outside. As the owl swooped in and dropped the letter, Draco's hands were shaking. And yet as he opened it, and read the letter, he let out an excited yelp. "I got the job, finally Slughorn can actually retire!" And finally he could be out of Minerva's hair. Olivia leapt into his arms, and he laughed, holding her close, and then she did that singing thing, and he was glad he had the radio with him. Easier to explain, having a radio. Singing cats weren't exactly normal.

Suddenly Sirius stilled, head tilted to the side, hearing the singing. He raised his nose and sniffed the wet air. Then he gave an excited bark and took off down the road. Harry only used a leash when they went about in the daylight. At night, he knew Sirius wouldn't wander far...until he took off running. "Sirius!" he yelped, and took off after him. The funny thing about a black dog running down the street at night...you never see him until he finally runs into the light and jumps up on you. As Sirius did to Draco. He licked Draco, and then Olivia, and gave another excited bark. "Down boy!" Harry said, finally running into view. "S-Sorry about that." Harry gasped out, hunched over, hands on his knees. He raised his head, scratching his beard, he looked like a smaller thinner Hagrid...with glasses.

As the dog hit him, Draco hit the ground. The wet...muddy ground. And he was sputtering and trying to push the beast off him when some forest hermit Hagrid cross came running up. "That's why they invented leashes you moron, to keep wild animals from attacking innocent citizens." Apparently Draco good mood had turned foul. He was really good at flipping emotions like that.

"He's not a wild animal, he's a dog." Harry whistled and Sirius climbed off of Draco, running around him happily and then back to Harry where he jumped in place. Harry patted his wet head and smiled at him. Then he went over to Draco and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. Then he stared at him hard. His eyes widened. "Draco? I...I almost didn't recognize you! You have scruff!" He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, and the mud seemed to melt right off Draco. "There. Good as new." He grinned at him, looking like a wild rapist in the night.

Draco looked at his arm after the wild man pulled him up, like he was going to develop some kind of rash or something. He wasn't sure how the guy knew him, but he was certain he needed to get away. "Look...go back to your cardboard box, or park bench, or whatever, and get off my property." He scooped the Hogwart's letter from a puddle and backed up a few steps.

"And what? Sleep? I haven't slept for..." He counted on his fingers, head tilted to the side. "...Almost three days. Been busy looking for you. Oh! You got a Hogwarts letter! Did you get the Potions job? I knew you would! You shouldn't have been such a brat about it though."

"Look...I - I don't know you..." He backed closer to the stairs leading down to his door. "Get off my property and leave me alone, or I will call the police." And with that he bolted inside, Olivia right behind him, the tone of her meows basically calling Draco an idiot. He slammed the door, locked it, and cast a spell to keep the bum from apparating inside. He was safe...for now.

"Draco! MMPH!" He ran face first into the door. He pulled back and rubbed his nose. Then he pounded on the door. "Draco! Draco open the door! Look, just...Just let me use your bathroom. You'll recognize me then! Please! Come on, it's pouring out here!" He sneezed.

Draco was curious though, how the bum knew him, but he could have known him from anywhere. At McDonalds he had to wear a name tag, even at the place he was at now. Could just be some weird stalker rapist guy. And he was much to sexy to be raped by a mini Hagrid. "Go away." He called out, before moving away from the door. He needed to get changed into something dry.

"Draco Malfoy!" He pounded and kicked at the door, Sirius barked. Finally he sighed, slipping down and leaning against the door frame. If Draco would give him the chance to get cleaned up then he would know. He sighed and Sirius gave up barking and laid his head in Harry's lap. Harry lightly petted him. "Good boy." He murmured.

Yet Draco felt...bad. So he did his one good deed of the year. He took the last of his cash until payday and put it in an envelope, along with a note. He had a hunch the bum was sitting right outside his door.  
Go get cleaned up, and leave me alone.  
He slid the note and the money outside the mail slot. Maybe that would give him some peace and quiet for a while.

Harry stared at the money and sighed. "Come on Sirius." He grumbled, getting to his feet and walking down the street with him. He returned about an hour later and knocked on the door. He had little nicks on his face, having not shaved in a couple of years. His hair was trimmed again. His clothes were still filthy but he was fine with that for now.

"No one's home." He called to the knock. His place was a mess, not where one would ever think a Malfoy would be living. But being cut off from his parents money, and jumping from dead end job to dead end job, this was it. A little hole in the wall.

Harry tried again. Finally he sighed and drew his wand, he looked down at Sirius. "You, be good." He ordered. Then he pointed his wand at Draco's door. "_Bombarda!_" And the door flew inwards. Sirius jumped in and Harry walked in calmly. A silohuette against the street lamps. He stepped over the wreckage and waved his wand, and the pieces flew back up into place. "Really Draco? Making me use spells to get in? I see you haven't changed much." Harry looked at him.

Draco jumped at least a foot in the air when his door was blown inwards. "You should learn to knock." He muttered. Apparently he was still clueless when it came to who was standing in his house. But Olivia was rubbing against his leg, meowing happily.

Harry scooped Olivia up and pet her. "Hey girl." He said quietly. "Kept him safe but didn't improve his manners." He snorted. "I did knock. You chose to ignore it." He went over and took a seat on the couch. Sirius jumped up too. "No Sirius. Down." He pointed at the floor. Sirius made a noise like a grumble and slipped to the floor.

Sirius. Sirius? Wasn't that the name of. Oh hell no, Potter was the wild man? That's why Olivia was alright around him, around the dog too. Potter the guy he was apparently supposed to love? Oh no. No no no. He was not about to be dealing with those memories. Not right now. He darted into the fridge and downed the potion. It would suppress them for now. He took a deep breath, and returned to the living area. "Come here you big dumb dog." He said with a smirk, looking at the black lab, all grown up before him.

Sirius came running over, jumping onto him again and licking his face. Harry laughed. "Oh sure, you remember the dog but not me." He shook his head. Harry raised a brow at him. "...Are you...alright?"

Draco laughed, and finally got Sirius off him. "Go sit down. Yes on the couch if you want." He sat up and looked at Harry. "Why wouldn't I be? I wasn't the one wandering the streets looking like wolfman."

"Not my fault." Harry said, frowning at him. "I've been searching for you for four years." His lips pursed and he slowly bowed his head. "...And...you still don't remember..." He lowered his gaze. "I had hoped..that after a few years...you might remember."

"What don't I remember? Being seduced by female Weasley, almost dying? Or being in love with you?" He watched Harry carefully. He was struggling with both sets of memories, reality and the reality that never was. The potions helped him focus.

Harry looked at him hopefully. "Do you...remember being in love with me? Are you...?" He asked, fearful of the answer.

"Yes I remember it. Am I though?" He paused. "I haven't seen you in four years...what do you want from me?" He sighed and turned away from Harry, again looking around the place he called a home. Hogwarts would be good for him. Better then this little piece of hell.

Harry looked a bit hurt and bowed his head. "Understandable..." He said quietly. He looked up at him, forcing smile on his face. But it was clear that he was hurt. "I'm sorry...I tried to get to you sooner...but...yeah...I'm sorry..." He bowed his head and stood, setting Olivia on the couch. "I should be going..."

"You better be going back to that hotel room I paid for..." It was only two days until payday. And he had some of those ramen instant noodle things. He'd get by. "Hey Potter...I did get the job..." He knew Harry was hurt, but he was confused.

Harry smiled a bit and shook his head. "Here." He handed back Draco's money. "I have money. I just..." He shook his head again. "I knew you would get the job. Its perfect." He turned and opened the door. "Come on Sirius." Sirius whimpered and trotted out. Harry opened his mouth to say something and then thought better of it. "...Goodbye Draco." He finally said and the door shut with the sound of finality...

Draco shook his head. Potter couldn't even accept the tiniest bit of kindness from him. It wasn't often he was nice like that.

**P.S.:** And so the story continues...


	14. Chapter 14

**Based on: **A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me. Used off of the Book series, not the movie. We LOVE the movies, of course. But there is simply so much more in the books.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 14

Finally school started. Draco was called in after all the children were sorted. "Draco Malfoy as our new Potions Master!" She said, pleased. Draco had a big red mark on his cheek. As soon as McGonagall had seen him again she smacked him as hard as she could. For being a pain in the ass she said. Once the clapping stopped and Draco was seated she said, "And our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Harry Potter!" And Harry entered, Sirius trotting at his side.

The start of school was...painful. Apparently after four years, Minerva still held a grudge. "This pain in the ass is your new Potions Master..." He muttered, rubbing his cheek. But it was good to be back. He forced a smile as he was introduced, but noticed there was still an empty chair. And when Harry's name was called, Draco fell out of his chair in surprise. Last he knew Harry hadn't finished school. Wild man Potter was a teacher! This was going to be a weird year...

Gryffindor's cheered, standing on their seats as Harry walked past. He laughed and motioned for them to sit down. He was going to be head of Gryffindor this year. He too had a big red mark on his cheek. McGonagall didn't like the fact that he just left the school without a word. Harry took his seat next to Draco and smiled at him coyly. "Surprised?"

"Watch it or I'll give you a fat lip to add to the red cheek." Yup, he was still as bitter as ever. He looked over at the Slytherin table. They were his, with Slughorn leaving he was given Head of House. But why? Looking around the table, he realized he was the only teacher from Slytherin. Well...that explained Snape's bitterness towards his fellow teachers most of the time. "When did you have time to graduate?" He muttered. He felt bad that he didn't finish his year at Hogwarts, that all his papers were signed by Durmstrang.

"Technically, about a week after my visit to your home. I asked Minerva for the test, took it and I graduated." He didn't looked at Draco anymore, instead he stared down at his plate as he ate. "...I'm sorry I wasn't there...I was scared and you didn't remember. I didn't want to burden you with me..." He sighed. "I never stopped loving you." He said quietly. "As soon as I got out of Mungos I looked for you. I traveled all over the world, trying to find you. I guess...I never expected that...you wouldn't love me back." He gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "But now I'm here." He gave him a confident look. "I'll win you over...somehow."

"Yes yes. Well...you're here and I'm here...and we have matching red cheeks...that's something in common...right?" He looked away from Potter, and back at the Slytherin table, smirking at them. Fours years, and yet some of them, the older ones, seemed to remember him. How could you really ever forget Draco Malfoy?

"We both left Hogwarts and we both came back. There's something else." He grinned and went back to eat. "Oh yeah! Before I forget." He leaned close to Malfoy, whispering in his ear. "I love you." And then he went right back to happily eating his chicken. "Mmmmm! I will say this, Hogwarts has the best food!"

He blushed beet red, and stuffed his mouth full of potatoes. "Mmhmm." he agreed, though it was the truth. Durmstrang food was all meat and potatoes...and a lot of stuff he couldn't identify. And living off of McDonald's food, microwavable tacos and instant noodles wasn't exactly the highlight of his life either. Yup, Hogwarts was the best.

Harry laughed and continued eating. When he finished he made sure his Prefects knew to take all the first years to their dorms and off they went. Harry went to his new room and collapsed in an oversized ultra thick and beyond soft recliner. He leaned back and stared at the fire. Pain was in his heart. A great thundering pain. But he would win Draco back. No matter the cost.

They all finished about the same time, yet unlike Potter, Draco helped herd the students to the Common Room, and in turn, to the dorms. Then he returned to his room and sighed happily for the first time. Silk sheets, some of Snape's books on his shelves. It was luxurious. And yet it seemed empty, and he didn't know why.

Harry lay back for a long time. Keeping time. Finally he figured Draco was asleep. He stood and went to Draco's room silently. He moved over to Draco's side and knelt down next to him. He gently brushed Draco's hair from his face. _Why? ...WHY? Why don't you love me? We were so happy..._ he thought.

"This is boarder-lining on creepy stalker..." Draco muttered, wrapping his blanket around himself tighter. Whether Draco was awake, or talking in his sleep though, that was the question.

Harry froze, and quickly pulled his invisibility cloak over his head, hiding him from view. He sat there, staring at him. Waiting to see if Draco was awake. But he couldn't help himself from inching closer.

"I can see right through...that stupid cloak of yourself...Potter, now either kiss me or...get the hell out." Sleeping. And apparently still bitter and angry in his sleep. Probably because that's where the memories were let out, he didn't try to suppress them in his sleep.

Harry sat there staring at him. He pushed back his hood just enough so he would be able to kiss him. "...I love you..." He whispered and inched closer to him. "Even if you don't love me back." And then he kissed him. Softly so as not to wake him up.

"I do love you..." he seemed to mutter. "Just give me...time." And when the kiss was done, Draco rolled over in his sleep and snuggled deeper under the covers, a small smile on him face.

Harry stared at him. Wide eyes. Tears filled them and fell silently down his face. He scooted away, then he stood and hurried from the room. He closed the door quietly, then he leaned against it. "You idiot." He muttered to himself.

Part of Draco had admitted it, but part told Harry to wait. It was how Draco's mind was right now, he was torn. He didn't even know what he was saying right now.

Harry stayed there for a long time, until he got a hold of himself. THen he went back to his own room and collapsed into his bed. He lay there for a while, thinking about Draco. He loved him...they loved each other...but the Draco of this time line was scared...Harry fell asleep.

XoXoX

Draco awoke, thinking about Harry, he also awoke with a certain problem. He supposed that what he deserved for letting his past memories run wild during the night. He dealt with the 'problem' with a cold shower, leaving him frustrated and cranky, despite the amazing night sleep he had. But none the less, he got up and started to get dressed.

Harry met up with him as he left his room. "Draco!" He caught up with him to walk side by side. "In about two weeks we're supposed to have some guest teachers arriving from Durmstrang. They're only staying for a week or so, but we're supposed to get things ready for them. And Minerva assigned you and I the task of getting their rooms ready." Truthfully, Harry had gone ahead to Minerva and practically begged her to assign him and Draco to the task. More time alone together! His knees were still sore from kneeling on the ground and scooting closer to her...

"That shouldn't take us too long. Anyone I might know?" And then it hit him that Potter didn't know he went to Durmstrang and graduated there. Or taught there for a year. Hmmm...to think you could love someone, but not even know them.

"Um...well...it's a group I heard about from my memories. But I don't know if you know them in this time or not. Their names are...um..." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a paper. "Um...Akita, Sakura, Kuri and Subu..."

Did he know them? Did he KNOW them! When he was at school there, for the tests, they met, but it wasn't much. They seemed familiar, that was it. But they gotten closer that year he went to teach. Hell, those girls were hot, though he would deny thinking about them sexually. He was Draco Malfoy, why did you have to ask? He also remembered them a little more, and they'd become...friends. For the most part. "No idea who they are." He decided lying was the best bet for now. Why were they coming to Hogwarts?

Harry looked a bit sad about that. He had hoped they were friends...that they could help him. They had before. He sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. We can use this time to catch up...I feel like I barely know you." He might have never cared, be he had always know Potter. His likes and dislikes, how to get under his skin. This guy before him was completely different.

Harry looked at him in a bit of surprised. He felt hope rising in him. And he struggled to keep it at bay. "I...um...well what did you want to know?" Sirius came running around the corner and stopped to trot along side them.

"That's not how it works, I'm not playing twenty questions with you. We'll just...talk. And thanks for volunteering me for this." Clearly he knew that Potter was sneaky enough to do something like bring his name up for extra work.

Harry looked at him in feigned shock. "I didn't do anything!" He pouted. Not liking that he had gotten found out. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Lets see...I went to Mungos and after I got all of my memories back I went in search of you." Sirius barked. Harry chuckled and patted his head. "Sorry. I went and got Sirius first and THEN searched for you." Sirius's tongue lolled out and he wagged his tail. Harry looked back at Draco. "I went to America, Canada, Mexico, South America...Asia...THAT one was a pain in the ass. Australia. Africa. And then back to Europe and London." He shook his head. "And I learned, I REALLY REALLY hate sand." He rubbed his butt at the memory. "Nothing worse than sand up your butt."

"And that would be your guilty face." He smirked, knowing Harry was kicking himself for being found out. He reached down and petted Sirius, knowing Olivia was probably asleep on his pillow right about now. "Why would you look for me in Australia!" It seemed beyond his capacity to understand that. Apparently he looked everywhere by where Draco was.

Harry bit his lip and bowed his head. "I dunno. I was really worried. And I wanted to find you. I followed every little bit of information I could find." He looked at Draco. "What about you. What were you doing?"

"And information led you to Australia? You need some new sources." He smirked though, and sighed. "After you admitted yourself...I went to Snape's, I lived there until the school year was almost over. Since I didn't have the nerve to face Minerva...I went to Durmstrang...graduated there." He looked down at the ground, almost ashamed. "After that my trail probably went cold, became an Auror in training for a year, until I almost died. Went to Durmstrang...taught potions there for a year...and after that...well, you saw my place, we don't need to talk about how my life went from there..."

Harry frowned and pushed him. "So you lied to me just a few seconds ago!"

"Just because I taught there doesn't mean I know them! I kept to myself!" He was a much more graceful liar then Potter. And keeping to himself, it was possible.

Harry sighed. "And to think I'm madly in love with you." He muttered quietly to himself. He shook his head. "So. Why Snape's? Did you learn anything there that you wanted to know?"

"I'm here aren't I?" He looked at the ground again. "I scored top marks on the Potion's N.E.W.T. No one's done that since Severus. He's probably the reason I wasn't the street bum and you were." He smirked playfully.

Harry sighed. "I wasn't a street bum. Yes I was living on the streets. But I have money." He shook his head. "You mean you actually have been trying hard to learn something?" He gave him a completely shocked look. "I'm surprised!"

"Drop dead Potter..." He grumbled, looking away. Harry just had to rub in the money part. Rub in the fact he was completely broke. Well...he'd be alright now, with this job, as long as he held onto it, didn't screw it up. Would be a shame to get fired.

"Oh! Don't be that way!" Harry rushed forward hugging Draco close. "I'm sorry Draco." He said, rubbing his face in Malfoy's hair. "Baby shampoo. Nice to know some things never change."

Draco pushed away. "It was cheap." He muttered. Some things never changed. Then why did that hug actually feel good? Why had the unintentional comment about money get him all pissed off? Something had changed...and he wished he understood it.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You used it even when you HAD money. You use it because it makes your hair so soft and cuddly!" He patted Draco's head.

"Cuddly!" He swatted Harry's hands away and frowned. He was not cuddly. Puppies were cuddly. "Never use that word to describe me again..."

Harry smirked and grabbed Draco's chin, moving to a hair's breath away he whispered quietly. "Then should I say sexy? Making me want to run my fingers through your hair like this?" And with his free hand he did just that. A small smirk on his face. Then came the 'Eeeeeeee's'. Harry looked over at the small group of blushing happy girls. Harry released Draco and went over to them laughing. "Alright your four, off to breakfast with you."

Eeeee's was right, however the disgusted look Draco gave Harry made two of the girls frown, which only got worse as he took the chance to run away. And hide. Outside. Away from everything right now.

"Oh! Hey! Draco!" Harry tried to run after him but then sighed. He looked at Sirius. "Follow him." He said, and he turned and went to the Great Hall. Sirius took off running at full speed. He sniffed the air and followed it to Draco's scent. He tilted his head up at Draco.

He scowled at the dog and sighed. How could he think when Potter wasn't going to leave him alone for a minute. It wasn't like he was going to drown himself in the lake or go and revive the Dark Lord. He needed peace and quiet. "Go away you dumb mutt." He growled.

Sirius huffed and took a seat next to him. Then he tilted his head at him and nuzzled against his hand.

"I said no." He muttered, pulling his hand away, crossing his arms. How was he supposed to trust, and figure out if he liked Potter, if he was faced with Potter's obsession to keep him safe. In the memories, when he was facing Ginny, he was able to go in alone, and Potter trusted him. What changed?

Sirius whined and laid down next to him, his head resting on his paws. Harry joined them a few minutes later, handing Draco some toast. "Breakfast." He said, and a sad look passed over his face. He looked at Sirius. "Come on boy. Lets get you something to eat too." He patted his leg. Sirius stood, whined again, looking at Draco, and then went to Harry, walking with him back to the school.

"I don't eat breakfast..." He muttered, and as Harry and the dog left, Draco took his toast and hurried off, knowing wherever he went that bloody mutt would find him. He found himself a ledge against the wall in the courtyard, and he ate the toast a little too quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Based on: **A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me. Used off of the Book series, not the movie. We LOVE the movies, of course. But there is simply so much more in the books.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 15

Harry fed Sirius and told a few kids at lunch about his days in the school and fighting Voldemort. And then it was time for class to begin. And Harry found he loved teaching. It was kind of like getting Dumbledore's Army ready.

When it was time for class to begin, Draco got to his feet and headed to the dungeon. He had spent a lot of time in there, making it less dark and miserable and more like...him. The desk had been completely redone, sanded down, re-stained. The shelves and books had all been cleaned up and dusted. The curtains were dark green, but actually allowed sunlight in. It seemed cleaner and brighter and...happier. "You have two choices..." He started, his first class being a bunch of fifth years. "You can not listen, and I'll make sure this is the most boring class you have ever had to face, or you can pay attention, and I'll show you how potions can be fun..." His threat was met with a few chuckles, apparently no one thought potions could be fun. Well..he was giving them the choice.

Harry finally had a free period and he went to the dungeons. He sat outside, listening to Draco. It didn't sound like he was surviving too well. Harry bit his lip. Maybe...Maybe he needed a little help...He braced himself, knowing Draco wasn't going to like it. He opened the door. "It can be fun, if you know what you're doing. Remember when we switched bodies?" He chuckled at the memory. And students perked up in their seats, looking from Draco and Harry. "Hey, sorry to bug you, but I just need to grab a potion for Neville." He went over to the back wall, looking for one.

He was doing fine, until Potter barged in. "That wasn't...fun. Outside...now." he growled, and the class fell silent. It was Slytherins and Gryffindors, and they had all faced that look at one point during their first year. And if they hadn't faced it personally, they'd seen it from afar.

Harry grabbed a lime green potion. "Huh?" He looked at Draco, blinking. "What? What'd I say?

He grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt as the giggles and whispers began. Already they were doubting his ability as a teacher. He yanked Harry roughly into the hall. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I was trying to help." He squeaked. "I mean...It sounded like...you needed help..." He pulled back. "I was getting a potion for Neville." He turned and started down the hall.

"Don't you DARE walk away from me Potter!" He yelled, going after him, and then stopping. "Now, thanks to you, I not only have to chip away the idea that potions doesn't suck, but always get rid of the idea that I'm completely useless as a teacher. Thanks for your 'help'. And next time...knock ." Clearly Draco was pissed, and it showed on his face how he entered the room and barked at them to start reading. He flopped into his seat frowning.

Harry continued on his way. Feeling heavy. Why? WHY? He sat on his desk in the classroom, his head bowed. Why did Draco always push him away? He tried so hard but...Draco didn't like him. He groaned.

Draco used the same approach with every class, save for the first years. And for the others it went over just fine, they were curious at the idea it didn't have to be boring. It was just a difficult age with two difficult houses. And Potter had gone ahead and made it more difficult. By dinner though, that class that Potter interrupted was the talk of the school, some students defended his teaching ability, but most found it funny that he needed Potter to bail him out. They thought it had been planned that way. And Draco was miserable.

Harry came in and took his seat next to Draco like a sullen child. He sighed, feeding Sirius under the table. He glanced at Draco. "U-Um..."

"Don't bother. Just listen to them." He didn't want excuses. He didn't want to talk about it. Instead he simply poked at his food and ate it. After only about half though, he dropped his fork and stood up. Things had gone better for him in Durmstrang, and they spent the first week tormenting him. So instead he left, which only increased the amount of talk.

Harry followed. "Draco!" He bit his lip. "I'm...I'm sorry. I was only trying to help...please..."

"What part of back off don't you understand. Next time go help Longbottom a little more or something." It was clear he was moving back to the new set of memories, not the old ones like Harry wanted. And yet deep down he felt bad, Potter was trying, it wasn't his fault. And yet it was...

Harry ran forward and jumped in front of Draco. "Draco. Please...I can't back away. If I do then you'll completely leave me again!" He bowed his head. "I can't lose you again."

"I'll be here all year, unless I get fired before then. But trust me, keep doing what you're doing and I wont leave you. I'll crush you and break you and destroy you..." He wasn't going to fall for Potter's little cries for attention. Clearly the guy did not care for him, and Draco's job was just a game to him.

Harry gave a small smile. It was shaky. "That would be okay. Just...don't leave me again." He moved closer to him. "Draco...please..." He lightly cupped Draco's cheek.

He swatted Harry's hand away. "Get out of my way, go finish your dinner you idiot..." He took a cautious step backwards. Away from Harry.

Harry froze, pain etched all over his face. Draco's face flashed in front of his eyes, Draco telling Harry to give him time. And Harry was pushing him away. "I'm sorry." He said, taking a step back. "I was...I'm sorry." He turned away slowly, and then ran away. Out to the tree at the lake.

"Bloody moron." He muttered, and made his way to his room. He was the laughing stock of the school, and that sucked. He looked out his window, he had a nice view of the lake...and apparently Potter. What a guy, even ruining the view out his window. He collapsed to his bed and locked his door, with magic. He had a hunch. Eventually he dozed off.

Harry slowly slid to the ground, staring out at the water. He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. Pain racing through his body with each beat of his heart. He stayed the for a long time, and then he stood and went to his room, grabbing his cloak. He slipped it on and went to Draco's door. He tried it quietly, finding it was locked. "_Alohamora._" He said, and slipped inside. He went to Draco's bed and knelt down next to his sleeping form. His hand itched to reach out and touch Draco, to pull him close. "...I messed up." He whispered.

"Did you notice my door creaks?" Draco muttered, though again one would be hesitant to say whether he was asleep or awake. But he was very much awake, and his hunch very much correct.

Harry paused. "...Yes." He whispered back, and he took a seat on the floor, leaning against the bed, but not looking at him. "Sorry." He sighed, causing his cloak to rustle a bit. "You told me to wait. But I couldn't. And now...the other you hates me even more."

Draco rolled over and beaned Potter in the head with a pillow. "You mean the me you woke up." He growled, sitting up slightly. The only reason he knew where to hit was because of the slight rustle of the cloak.

The cloak fell off and Harry was sitting there staring at him with wide eyes. He looked away, scooting back. "Sorry...Sorry..." He wrapped his arms about his knees, burying his face there. "I know...you don't want me here...but...I can't..." His shoulders shook. He couldn't hold it in anymore and he began crying. "I miss you...so much...I can't do it alone..."

"Oh...don't start with the crying..." He rolled his eyes and sat up fully. "You can do it alone, because the Harry Potter I knew doesn't cry. In fact, he liked doing things alone." Then again, the Harry he knew hated him. And that worked for them.

"But I'm not him anymore!" He said, looking up at him. "I changed...when we fell in love." He stared at him for a moment, tears continuing to slide down and making soft 'pat pat pat' noises as they fell on Harry's clothes. "Is being with me so repulsive? Do you truly not want to remember ANYTHING of our time together?"

"You're an idiot. I remember each and every little detail. But I also remember you screwing up my class, making a fool out of me the very first day as a teacher, and creeping into my bedroom in the middle of the night. And to be honest, that's a little weird, and makes me wonder if we ever should be together!" He glared at Potter. It was easy for Potter to be blind, he managed to accept one side of the memories. Draco wasn't that lucky.

Harry sat still for a minute, his entire body trembling. He finally stood. "Then...I'm done." He moved over to Draco and quickly kissed his forehead. "Please...be happy." He grabbed his cloak and left the room.

The next morning his seat was empty and McGonagall announced that for the time being DADA classes were canceled. Upon going to Harry's classroom students found it empty. Even his bedroom. Everything...was gone.

Draco was slightly stunned. And then angry, how dare he do this to the school! To Minerva! So before class he scrawled a note, basically calling Potter an idiot, and saying he could never ever love a coward, blah blah blah. And he sent it by owl, to find Potter. Plus he still had to get ready for the arrival of the Durmstrang teachers. What else could possibly go wrong?

...Draco's letter..was sent right back to him...


	16. Chapter 16

**Based on: **A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me. Used off of the Book series, not the movie. We LOVE the movies, of course. But there is simply so much more in the books.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 16

The four girls arrived and even though they didn't really know Draco...Subu wrapped her arms around Draco in a tight hug. "Oh Draco. So good to see you!" She had a blush on her face and wavered like she had a fever. Akita pulled her back. "CREAM PUFF! LIIIIIIVE!" Sakura, Kuri, and the rest of the students laughed. Sakura and Kuri struck a pose. "Yes! You have seen the wonder that is...GEISHA OKASHI!" The kids cheered. Subu looked at Draco and blushed again. "I-I'm sorry...I can sense things about people...and you're...like an old friend..."

"Yeah well...I'm afraid I barely know you girls." Draco muttered. Some of his potions classes were having fun, but still, the one class Potter screwed up, they were the worst. Ever. Even the classes with him and Potter as students weren't even that bad. After Potter left, he continued pushing the memories back, and they were actually beginning to stay gone, for longer at least.

The girls were more than happy to take over Harry's class and agreed to stay on as teachers. Akita took over as the DADA teacher. Subu became the school counciler. Sakura and Kuri opened up a student shop and took on the work of taking over after school activities. Subu took it upon herself to become friends with Draco. Even though it was clear that she and Akita were an item.  
Subu looked at him. "You've been in a bad mood for a while..."

And just like that, Harry was replaced. And no one blamed Draco for Harry leaving, the stress of being a teacher was simply too much for him. The girls stayed, and it wouldn't have been bad, but the one playing councilor kept trying to be friends, and he didn't know why. "This isn't a bad mood...this is normal."

Subu's eyes went hazy. "You feel hurt, maybe even betrayed. Because someone who causes strange feelings in you left." She blinked, her eyes going back to normal. "I think...you need a cream puff." She reached into her bag and pulled out a box. She opened it up and held it out to him. "Take one." She smiled at him. Out of all the girl Subu was the calmest. Often the others would call her Mama Subu. As she always had the need to take care of everyone.

"And I think...you're crazy, and wrong. That person tried to ruin my career, he broke into my room, on several occasions, it was boarder line stalking. I'm glad he's gone." He looked at the box. "No thank you..."

"W-What?" Subu also had a complete baby face. And her eyes filled with tears. "But...I made them myself..." She sniffled. Then came the sound of rolling thunder. The door flew open and Akita grabbed Draco by the neck, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "You. Made. My. Cream. Puff. CRY!" She growled. Subu looked worried. "A-Akita..."

Draco's eyes widened, and then he did the unthinkable. Since Akita still had him by the neck, he reached back and grabbed a cream puff, only to squish it in Akita's face. "Then you eat it!" He gasped as she let go, even for a second.

Akita dropped him in surprise and licked some of the creamy stuff off before wiping the rest away. Within a second she had him in a headlock, sitting on his back with his arms bent backwards trapped in her knees. "EAT IT!"

"Eat it yourself you crazy..." He was trying to fight back, it wasn't going so well. Yup, this girls were going to be the death of him. "I HATE cream puffs, I don't care who made them!" Yes, he was only pissing the girl off more, but that seemed to be his way.

When the girls finally left the room Subu was looking back worriedly, and Akita was laughing. Draco was covered from head to toe in the cream from the cream puffs. And on his nose, like that of a clown, was one of the cream puffs.

"And you wonder why I'm in such a bad mood." He snapped, stalking off to get cleaned up. 

XoXoX

Months went by, and Harry never wrote to Draco and never showed up again at the school. Autumn came and went. And now winter was there. It was still a week before the Winter Break came upon them when Draco got a letter from a tiny white owl. Still young. The letter was written in...crayon? And it was badly misspelled.  
DeaR Mester Dragoonfli,  
Yu are corduroyly envited two com two hour house for X Mas. Pleese com! I wunt two meat yu! At the olde Black House. Pleese! Preaty pleese! I have presentes! Pleese! Pleese! Pleese!  
Secretly,  
And instead of a name there was a picture of a teddy bear.  
Time passed, and the memories were being pushed farther and farther away. He didn't need them. He didn't need Potter. He needed reality. And he was doing better and better, until he got a letter. He had to read it several times. And even then, it took him a while to understand who it was from. And when it hit him, he hit his knees, completely sure he was going to be sick. The memories coming back were...painful. But he remembered the snowball fight. Draco telling stories, Teddy saying all he wanted for Christmas was to make Potter happy. "I'm not going!" He cried, tossing the letter into the trash.

A few days passed and he received another letter. More begging. And another and another. Teddy begging Draco to come visit. On the last letter there was even little tear stains on it.

Draco spent the first night in the hospital wing, he said for headaches. And they were headaches, caused by the memories. The ones he didn't want. And the letters kept coming, and they kept hitting the trash can, when finally he gave in. The pain had subsided, only because he was on some heavy drugs. He packed a few things, trudges passed the Hogwart's apparation barrier, and apparated to the park in front of Potter's. He sat on the swing a good long time, staring where the house should be. Olivia sat by his side.

A little five year old boy with brown hair...who looked an awful lot like Lupin. The boy was getting the mail. He stopped and stared at Draco. Then he ran back inside the house. He came out a minute later, walking as carefully as he could, seeming to appear out of thin air since the house was hidden. In his hands he carried a steaming cup. He looked both ways and crossed the street. Then he went up to Draco and held out the cup. "It's hot chocolate!" He said, beaming at him.

"Thanks." Draco said, a smile crossing his face, for the first time in a long time. "You're Teddy right?" He knew it was Teddy, mini Lupin he always thought.

Teddy frowned a bit and then beamed. "Mister Dragonfly!" It seemed to be his way of saying Draco Malfoy. "You came! I knew you would! Come on! Come on! Come inside! Daddy will be so happy with my Christmas present!" He looked over at Olivia. "Awwww she's so cute!" He scooped her up and began carrying her back to the house.

"I can tell you right now he's not going to be happy..." Draco stopped, and pulled something from his back. "Before we go inside, here's a present for you..." Inside the box was a teddy bear, black, with a mini Slytherin scarf on it.

Teddy stared at it, dropping Olivia and wrapping his arms around the bear. "Thank you!" He grinned. Then he tugged on his coat sleeve. "Come on, come on!" He led him to the house and opened the door. He stomped his feet, getting the snow off. "Teddy? Is that you?" Harry called from the kitchen. There came the sound of movement, and Teddy pushed Draco into the living room. And into the light. Then Harry stepped into view. "Teddy I told you not to go outside alo-." He stopped when he saw Draco. And it became visible as the wall around Harry went up. Teddy grinned at him. "I askeded for him to come! Happy Christmas Daddy!" He said. Then he slowly looked worried and confused. "Daddy? Aren't you...happy?" Harry slowly looked down at Teddy and smiled reassuringly. "Yes. Of course I am." Teddy grinned and ran over, hugging Harry. Harry ruffled his hair. "There's some cookies in the kitchen. Why don't you go have some and pour a bowl of milk for Olivia?" Teddy ran off, calling for Olivia to follow him. Harry finally looked back at Draco, glaring at him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Look you ungrateful git. That kid has been sending me letters, tear streaked letter in crayon almost every day, asking me to be here. I'm your big Christmas present...but if you want...I'll go, I'll be the one to break the kids heart, not you..." Draco was good at playing the bad guy. He didn't really want to be here either...but Teddy was convincing.

Harry glared at him and shook his head, looking back the way that Teddy had gone. "Didn't think he'd really do it." He muttered. Then he looked back at Draco. Harry's face looked like it was made of stone. "No. I'll not have him crying this close to Christmas. Take the last room on the right of the second floor. And just...stay away from me." He nearly spat it, then turned and started back to the kitchen. "Hey! You better not be eating ALL the cookies!" He called teasingly. And then there was the sound of the cookie jar sliding into place, followed by the bitter patter of someone's feet. Teddy came running into the living room. He held out a handful of chocolate cookies. "Here! Daddy made them! They're really good!"

Draco laughed, and smiled at Teddy. "Maybe later." He finished the mug of hot chocolate, and put it in the kitchen. Harry didn't want him there...but Teddy did...what did he do? "It's been a long day...I'll be upstairs. Be nice to Olivia Teddy." And he was all smiles and full of charm, and then he looked at Harry, and he looked...hurt? Quickly he grabbed his bag, and made his way to the room, closing the door, and sitting against it.

Harry didn't go to his room for a long time. Not until almost eight that night. He tucked in Teddy and then grabbed a plate full of food and a drink. He sighed and knocked on Draco's door.

"That better be Teddy's knock..." He grumbled. But he knew it wasn't. "What Potter?" His headache was back, he was curled up on the bed, in the dark. It wasn't as bad as it had been before, maybe he was finally getting better.

Harry opened the door and came in, carrying in the tray of food. He set it down on the nightstand and then turned away, closing the door behind him.

"Is this how it's going to be!" He called out after Harry left, and then whimpered in pain, curling up tighter. Loud sounds bad for the head. He considered asking Potter if he had any potions...anything that might help the pain, he had left his back at the school. But he had too much pride for that.

Harry stood outside his room, the door shut behind him. He stared down at his feet. Then he turned and started away. Draco had no right to be mad at him. Draco had driven him away. So he left.

He bite his lip, and rolled over, eying the food carefully. And slowly he ate, finishing the food and drifting off into a half sleep.

Harry returned around midnight to collect the food, opening the door silently. He stopped and looked at Draco, curled up on the bed. He glared at his sleeping form, picking up the tray.

"Harry...do you have anything...for the pain?" He asked weakly. Apparently Draco wasn't asleep. Actually he was in and out of it. The memories hit him again. Not Teddy this time. Potter. He remembered the Ferret and the Cat, their meetings at the tree by the lake, him burning down the tree in anger...they were pushing forward, with the same force he had pushed them back.

Harry stopped and looked back at him. A part of him wanted to snap at him. Tell him to go ahead an suffer. But Harry was the good guy. He sighed and walked out of the room, putting the plate on the counter. He went to the back room where he keep his potions. He found one for pain and returned to Draco's side. He popped open the top and gently helped Draco's head up a bit, tipping the drink down his throat. "This'll help the pain and help you sleep." He said, though he didn't know why Draco was in pain.

He eagerly drank the potion. "Hey...remember that time...I burned down the tree by the lake and it made a broken heart...I'm sorry..." And almost instantly he was asleep. But the thing was, that was the wrong reality he was talking about. It could have been the sleep and the pain, or the plan with Teddy was actually working.

Harry looked at him. He remembered the time. But he had shut it out. Blocking off that part of him so he wouldn't be hurt again. "No." He said. His voice empty. "I don't." He laid Draco back down and set what was left of the potion on the nightstand should Draco need it. Then he left the room and went back to his own.

Draco woke up again, and did need the potion. These headaches were killing him. And being here wasn't helping. maybe he should be like Potter, run off and check himself into Mungo's. Yeah. Right. He could deal with the pain. He could pretend to be alright. The next morning he slept in, far too late.

**Note:** You're probably wondering why I'm updating to much. It's for a couple of reasons. The first is to make up for all the time you've all spent waiting. The second is the fact that I really want to put my Alana's and my Batman fic. And finally, also because hopefully at the end of the month, beginning of the next, I will be moving into my own apartment! Eeee!

Please leave us comments! My friend and I love to hear from you!


End file.
